Scandalous Proposal
by The Great Kon-sama
Summary: AU. Dua anak berandal, satu reporter sekolah, dan satu skandal menghebohkan yang berujung ke satu rencana besar menyatukan dua orang yang tak pernah bisa bersatu. Apakah itu akan berhasil? IchiRuki. RnR?
1. Scandal

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T **

**Pairings : IchiRuki (ow yeah), and other pairings.**

**Warnings : AU, OOCness, garink abis, dll. Don't like don't read. Nggak usah repot ngeflame kalau nggak suka, dunia ini udah panas. Kecuali kalau pengin benerin kesalahan-kesalahan (yang pasti ada).**

**

* * *

  
**

**Scandalous Proposal**

**Chapter 1 : Scandal**

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" belasan orang preman bertampang sangar bertebangan. Tubuh mereka terlempar jauh dan jatuh menimpa beberapa barang dan juga ditimpa beberapa barang. Ada juga yang jatuh ke bak sampah, gerobak, bahkan sumur. Sungguh malang nasib mereka.

Sementara itu, seorang pria cebol berjas bermangap ria. Meskipun paling cupu, tapi dia adalah bos geng preman tadi. Melihat konco-konconya berjatuhan, seluruh tubuhnya langsung gemetar. Bisa dimengerti, sebentar lagi mungkin ajalnya akan tiba.

"Heh, sudah mengerti sekarang?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut oranye, Kurosaki Ichigo yang masih memasang pose bertarung dengan penuh percaya diri. Di belakangnya, tampak dua temannya yang setia. Satu, orang bertampang super sangar dan berbadan super besar, Yasutora Sado. Yang kedua, pemuda berambut merah mirip nanas, Abarai Renji. Ketiganyalah yang telah menghabisi satu kompi preman tadi.

Si bos geng belum bisa berkata-kata. _Speechless_. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar hebat bak diguncang gempa sembilan skala richter begitu Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya dengan tampang angker. Aura membunuh yang hebat langsung terasa sehingga preman-preman yang masih punya tenaga langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Maklum, wajah mereka sudah abstrak dan mereka yakin mereka tidak mau mencicipi bogem mentah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan lagi.

"Heh, jawab!" ulang Ichigo dengan nada meneror. Sontak, si bos preman terperanjat dan nyaris pingsan.

"A...ampun! ampun!" si bos preman termehek-mehek. Dia melepas kalung, gelang, jam tangan, bahkan gigi emasnya dan menyodorkannya ke Ichigo. "I..ini, cuma ini yang aku punya."

"Nggak perlu!" Ichigo jijik. "Pergi aja dan jangan dekati kompleks ini lagi, hush!"

Tanpa pikir dua kali si bos preman itu lari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar anjing. Malang, di ujung gang dia benar-benar dikejar anjing besar hitam seram. Karena kakinya pendek, otomatis larinya pelan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi si bos untuk dihabisi oleh si anjing. Renji dan Sado miris melihat adegan yang disensor karena terlalu sadis tersebut.

"Aduh, itu pasti sakit," komentar Renji sembari membetulkan bandananya yang miring. Ichigo cuma mengangguk acuh.

"Biarin, toh dia sendiri yang lari seperti orang gila," ucap Ichigo sadis. Dia melirik arlojinya. "Sudah jam segini, bentar lagi kita telat."

"Masih niat untuk masuk? Tumben," Renji nyengir, sekali lagi Ichigo mengabaikannya.

"Habis ini pertama kalinya aku masuk minggu ini," jawab Ichigo cuek seraya menyelempangkan tas bututnya. Sado dan Renji Cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar temannya yang kelewat malas itu.

**-xXx-**

**SMA Karakura, pukul 07.46...**

Sebuah limousine hitam merapat ke _lobby_ sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis turun dari mobil tersebut sembari membopong tas Chappy kebanggaannya. Anak-anak lain menyambutnya ramah, terbukti dengan senyuman yang langsung dilayangkan ke arahnya. Dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia, puteri SMA Karakura. Kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki adalah salah satu orang paling kaya dan paling terkenal se-Jepang.

"Kuchiki-san!" seru seorang gadis. Rukia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya, Inoue Orihime, sahabatnya berlari ke arahnya. Terus terang Rukia masih belum bisa berpikir bagaimana bisa dia berlari -atau bergerak- dengan 'ehem' sebesar itu.

"Inoue," sapa Rukia, tersenyum. Inoue terengah-engah, dia langsung menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan ke Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menerima kotak tersebut, sedikit curiga. Dia membukanya dan menatapnya penuh horor.

"Itu burger isi ramen dengan saus kacang dan sedikit butiran semangka," ungkap Inoue ceria.

"Er... terima kasih, Inoue," Rukia cepat-cepat menutup kotak itu, nyaris muntah. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi tentang 'bagaimana menghindari masakan Inoue' karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa masakan Inoue=kematian.

"Inoue, gimana dengan artikel barunya?" Rukia mengajukan topik, khawatir kalau Inoue akan membicarakan tentang makanan buatannya.

Inoue merogoh tasnya yang lebih mirip karung. Katanya hasil buatannya sendiri. Dia kembali menyodorkan sesuatu ke Rukia. Kali ini map tebal warna kuning bukan kotak makanan. Jadi Rukia menerimanya tanpa rasa curiga.

"Itu artikel yang aku kumpulkan seminggu ini," ujar Inoue. "Mungkin bisa masuk ke berita utama."

"Er...," Rukia _sweatdrop_ setelah membaca 'Bersin bisa menambah ukuran payudara' di salah satu artikelnya. Dia membalik-balik map Inoue, mencari artikel lain. Tapi semuanya sama anehnya.

"Coba lihat yang ini," Inoue membalik-balik halamannya sampai di artikel **'**Ramen bisa menambah tinggi badan**'**. "Itu sebabnya aku buat burger ramen untuk Kuchiki-san," tambah Inoue dengan _innocent_nya. Rukia terus terang agak tersinggung. _Tidak ada_ yang boleh menyinggung tentang tinggi badannya. Yah, untuk sahabatnya mungkin ada pengecualian.

"Yah, coba dibahas di rapat nanti siang," tukas Rukia, menutup map Inoue dan menjejalkannya ke tas.

Tiba-tiba entah kenapa Rukia dan Inoue merasakan keadaan berubah drastis. Keadaan mendadak sunyi senyap. Burung-burung berhenti berkicau. Orang-orang juga berhenti bernapas (?). Mereka menengok ke sekeliling. Anak-anak perempuan mundur sepuluh langkah, gemetar. Anak laki-laki lari sembunyi ke tempat terdekat. Para banci menjerit. Aura mengerikan mendadak menyebar.

Kurosaki Ichigo dan kedua sahabatnya yang setia berjalan memasuki sekolah. Orang-orang menjaga jarak paling tidak 20 meter dari mereka. Ini efek yang biasa, karena selama ini Ichigo paling ditakuti se-sekolah. Waktu kelas satu dia sudah berhasi menundukkan anak-anak berandal siswa tiga. Guru-guru pun tak berani mengusiknya. Orang yang berani mendekatinya di sekolah ini bisa dihitung dengan jari. Yasutora Sado, Abarai Renji...

Dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia dan Inoue tak bergeming dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya, tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ichigo semakin dekat... dekat... dan dekat... Dan dia berhenti satu meter di depan mereka berdua.

Sunyi sesaat.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sinis, membalas tampang angker Ichigo. Orang-orang langsung mangap berjamaah, tidak percaya dengan hal yang dilakukan Rukia barusan. Mereka berlindung lebih dalam, takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang dahsyat antara dua orang paling populer se-sekolah itu.

"Minggir, kita mau lewat," jawab Ichigo seram.

"Masih ada ruang untuk lewat kan?" balas Rukia dengan cueknya.

"Nggak cukup untuk kita bertiga."

Rukia melongo. Itu alasan paling bodoh yang pernah dia dengar. "Ya nggak usah bareng lah, gantian kek, apa kek, bisa kan?"

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Intimidasi dengan tampang angker _trademark_nya. "Kamu tahu siapa kita?"

Rukia balas melotot, harus mendongak karena selisih tingginya dan Ichigo terpaut 30 cm. "Kamu Kurosaki Ichigo, kelas 3B, tinggi 174 cm, berat aku nggak mau tahu, tampang angker permanen, rambut oranye aneh, yah kira-kira itu," jawab Rukia mantap. Posisinya sebagai reporter rangkap editor dan terkadang fotografer majalah sekolah ada gunanya juga.

Ichigo semakin memperdalam tampang angkernya. "Kalau kamu udah tau sekarang minggir!"

"Kamu bisa lewat sekarang karena sekarang aku lihat cuma 'kamu' bukan 'kalian'," jawab Rukia. "Jadi sekarang jalannya sudah cukup kan?" senyum kepuasan mulai mengembang di wajahnya perlahan.

Ichigo melihat ke belakangnya, dan melongo. Sado dan Renji sudah meninggalkannya duluan.

"Sudah kan? _Straw..ber...ry,"_ Rukia menggamit tangan Inoue dan menggeretnya masuk. Ichigo semakin memperdalam tampang angkernya karena merasa dipermalukan. Anak-anak bersorak kecil di balik tempat persembunyian mereka tapi kembali bersembunyi setelah menerima _deathglare_ Ichigo.

Rukia senyum-senyum sendiri sembari melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kelas. Berhasil mengerjai orang yang dibencinya memang menyenangkan.

"Ada apa Kuchiki-san?" Inoue tampak penasaran melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Senang aja, Kurosaki itu sekarang jadi malu, bohahahahahahaha," Rukia mengeluarkan tawa setan khasnya. "Aku nggak suka sama anak berandal macam dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak suka sama orang yang bikin ribut," jawabnya singkat. "Lagian teman-teman kita banyak yang jadi korban. Ingat Hanatarou yang dijebloskan ke tong sampah? Butuh dua jam untuk melepas tong sampah itu dari kepalanya."

Inoue hanya mengangguk, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mendadak berhenti. "Eh, Kuchiki-san," dia kembali memanggil Rukia."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau ada anak berandal bertemu dengan anak berandal," Inoue tiba-tiba terpaku.

"Ha? Itu seperti kutub magnet, kalau sejenis bakal tolak-menolak," jawab Rukia berbau-bau fisika agar terdengar pintar. "Emang ada apa?"

Inoue hanya menunjuk ke arah depan agak serong kanan dan terus bergerak ke kanan Rukia. Rukia mengikuti telunjuk Inoue.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan baju acak-acakan berjalan ke pintu keluar. DI belakangnya ada seorang pemuda bertampang emo. Mereka ada Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra, anak-anak yang ditakuti di sekolah ini selain Ichigo. Grimmjow anak mafia, rival Ichigo dalam membuat onar, bisa dibilang mereka musuh bebuyutan. Ulquiorra? Dia terlalu misterius. Yang diketahui Rukia hanyalah dia sangat kaya dan jenius. Tapi dia tak bisa memecahkan misteris bagaimana bisa dia berteman dengan Grimmjow. Mungkin karena sama-sama kaya? Atau teman masa kecil?

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra menyetop langkahnya. Di depannya sosok pemuda berambut oranye juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oh... ti...dak," Rukia langsung pucat.

"Ada apa Kuchiki-san?"

"Mereka mungkin akan berkelahi," jawab Rukia. "Grimmjow dan Ichigo sudah absen di sekolah dalam waktu lama. Mereka berdua musuh bebuyutan, kalau mereka bertemu sekarang kemungkinan besar..."

Pandangan Rukia masih terpaku ke dua pemuda berambut aneh yang sekarang sedang beradu tampang angker. Mereka diam, tak bicara apa-apa. Bergerak pun tidak. Keduanya saling melotot dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku pergi ke sana," Ulquiorra beranjak dari tempat itu dengan _cool_nya. Seperti biasa, dia tidak tertarik dengan permasalahan seperti itu.

Koridor sekolah langsung sunyi senyap dan dipenuhi aura mengerikan. Yang tersisa hanya Grimmjow dan Ichigo serta Rukia dan Inoue yang masih mengawasi mereka dari jauh dengan berdebar-debar. Anak-anak lain bisa diprediksi bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Cukup dengan Ichigo mereka sudah begitu apalagi di tambah dengan Grimmjow. Bisa dipastikan, mereka menjaga jarak paling tidak 30 meter dari lokasi dua raja berandal tersebut.

"Heh, lama tak jumpa Kurosaki," Grimmjow memecah keheningan. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum setan lebar.

"Lama tak jumpa juga Grimmjow," Ichigo membalasnya, menyengir. "Berapa lama bolos? Satu bulan?"

"Satu minggu," jawab Grimmjow enteng. "Kamu dua minggu kan, kenapa? Nggak punya nyali sekolah?"

Rukia bisa merasakan situasi di antara mereka memanas. Dia menggeret Inoue untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding sembari mengintip kegiatan mereka. Kepalan tangan Ichigo sudah mengeras, pertanda tidak baik. Meskipun begitu, Rukia masih mengharap bahwa yang akan terjadi hanyalah cipika cipiki biasa bukan hal buruk, meskipun itu mustahil.

"Buktikan saja siapa yang tidak punya nyali," ujar Ichigo. "Ayo," Ichigo beranjak dari tempat itu. Baik Grimmjow dan Rukia mengerti sinyal yang diberikan Ichigo. Grimmjow dan Ichigo akan berkelahi untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat di suatu tempat. Grimmjow hanya menyengir lebar dan mengikuti Ichigo.

"Mereka mau ke mana Kuchiki-san?" bisik Inoue, tampak khawatir.

"Entah, mungkin ke halaman belakang atau tempat lain yang sepi," jawab Rukia. "Ayo ikuti mereka!" Rukia menggeret Inoue untuk ke sekian kalinya hari itu.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo berhenti di halaman gudang olahraga sekolah. Gudang tersebut sudah jarang digunakan sehingga kemungkinan orang menginterupsi mereka sangat kecil. Rukia dan Inoue mengendap-endap dari belakang dan bersembunyi di balik dinding gudang.

"Kita tinggal berdua," Ichigo mulai memasang pose bertarungnya. "Ayo mulai."

"Heh," Grimmjow mengeluarkan senyum licik. Sedetik kemudian bogem mentah Ichigo sudah melayang ke Grimmjow. Grimmjow dapat menghindarinya dan gantian melayangkan serangan ke Ichigo. Ichigo menghindar ke samping, melancarkan tendangan maut kaki kanannya. Grimmjow sedikit tergeser ke kanan meskipun dia berhasil memblok tendangan itu dengan lengan kirinya.

Rukia dan Inoue berdebar-debar melihat perkelahian dua anak berandal tersebut. Inoue mencengkeram lengan Rukia dengan kuat. Campuran ekspresi takut dan khawatir terlihat di wajahnya. Sementara itu, Rukia mengeluarkan kamera mungil dari sakunya.

"Inoue kamu tetap di sini," Rukia menepuk bahu Inoue. "Aku ke sana, ambil gambar."

"Ku... Kuchiki-san, jangan!" Inoue tampak semakin khawatir mendengar sahabat super nekatnya itu.

Rukia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Ini berita besar untuk majalah sekolah, aku sebagai editor sekaligus reporter sekaligus fotografer harus meliputnya!" dan Rukia melesat ke TKP tanpa suara. Inoue bisa melihatnya menerobos masuk ke gudang olahraga lewat jendela reot tak berkaca dengan lincah. Bertubuh pendek ternyata menjadi keuntungan juga bagi Rukia.

Rukia memanjat sebuah lemari di pojok ruangan. Di sebelah lemari tersebut ada jendela kecil yang tak bisa diraihnya. Dari jendela itu Rukia bisa mengambil gambar secara jelas kejadian tersebut.

"Ugh!" pukulan Ichigo berhasil mengenai pipi Grimmjow. Grimmjow mundur beberapa langkah dan membalas serangan Ichigo dengan tendangan kaki kirinya. Tendangan itu berhasil mengenai perut Ichigo sehingga dia roboh untuk beberapa saat. Grimmjow melayangkan tendangannya lagi, tapi Ichigo berhasil mencengkeram kakinya dan balik membantingnya.

"Heh, cuma segitu?" Ichigo bangkit dengan soknya meskipun wajahnya sudah agak babak belur. Grimmjow berguling-guling sejenak, entah apa tujuannya. Tiba-tiba kakinya menjegal Ichigo. Ichigo pun roboh kembali. Kepalanya terbentur keras.

Sementara itu Rukia asyik berjeprat jepret ria di dalam gudang. Dia sudah sangat yakin bahwa ini akan menjadi berita besar di sekolahnya. Dengan berita ini, akan ada beberapa keuntungan. Pertama, majalah sekolah akan kembali laris. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berhasil mengambil gambar tentang perkelahian anak-anak berandal tersebut. Dari dulu tak ada yang punya cukup nyali untuk melakukannya. Kedua, Rukia mungkin akan jadi kandidat ketua OSIS. Dengan begitu dia bisa membasmi geng berandal macam Ichigo dan menciptakan keadaan sekolah yang aman, tentram, dan damai. Ketiga, dia akan membuat kedua anak berandal tersebut mendapat hukuman berat. Dia sudah lama muak dengan perlakuan Ichigo, Grimmjow, dan kawan-kawan. Kali ini mereka akan benar-benar mendapat balasannya.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Hah!?" Rukia kaget setengah mati sehingga tidak sengaja tangan kirinya menyenggol keras kotak makanan pemberian Inoue yang dia letakkan di atas lemari. Kotak itu terlempar keluar jendela kecil dan jatuh di tanah, sangat dekat dengan TKP perkelahian Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Meskipun begitu, tampaknya Ichigo dan Grimmjow sama-sama tak menyadarinya.

"I...Inoue," Rukia menengok ke belakang, lega karena yang mengagetkannya tadi adalah Inoue bukan hantu atau semacamnya. "Kenapa ikut masuk? Darimana kamu masuk?" Rukia tak yakin bahwa Inoue bisa masuk lewat jendela tadi mengingat ukuran 'ehem'nya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Lewat pintu masuk," jawab Inoue sembari menunjuk pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Rukia jadi merasa bodoh kenapa tadi dia masuk lewat jendela.

"Oh," respon Rukia singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kotak makananya jatuh ke sana, aku nggak sengaja tadi," ujar Rukia sedikit menyesal. Sepertinya palsu, karena dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi dia tidak mau melukai perasaan sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Inoue singkat. "Besok aku buatkan lagi."

"Er... oke," Rukia langsung _sweatdrop_. "Kamu tunggu di bawah, sebentar lagi aku selesai," Rukia kembali mengambil gambar perkelahian Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

Ichigo masih roboh. Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri mendekatinya tapi Ichigo berhasil menjejak dadanya dengan keras. Grimmjow terlempar ke belakang cukup jauh karena tendangan dahsyat Ichigo. Dia pun jatuh telentang.

Ichigo gantian bangkit. Tinggal satu kali lagi maka dia akan berhasil mengalahkan Grimmjow. Ichigo mendekati Grimmjow. Perlahan saat pertama lalu cepat, cepat, dan semakin cepat. Nafsu membunuh. Satu pijakan di dada atau di perut pasti mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan, terpeleset sesuatu. Ternyata burger isi ramen Inoue penyebabnya. Tubuh Ichigo pun jatuh ke depan dengan gerakan slow motion.

Dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Grimmjow.

"Yak, sudah cukup!" seru Rukia girang. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah begitu lemari yang dinaikinya oleng.

"Ku... Kuchiki-san!" Inoue tampak panik. Percuma, lemari itu dan Rukia jatuh dengan dramatis. Menimbulkan bunyi bedebam keras di gudang olahraga.

"Ku... Kuchiki-san!" Inoue segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedikit lecet di berbagai tempat. Meskipun begitu Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Foto yang akan menghantarkannya ke beberapa keinginannya sekaligus sudah ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Rukia bangkit, sok kuat dan baik-baik saja padahal lututnya terasa sakit sekali. "Mereka nggak tau kan kita di sini?"

Inoue mengintip dari jendela dan terbelalak. Pemandangan yang dia lihat sekarang agak aneh. Baik Grimmjow dan Ichigo muntah-muntah tak karuan. Wajah mereka abstrak, selain babak belur tapi juga hijau ungu dan... merah? Inoue bisa mengerti warna hijau ungu, itu mungkin karena mual. Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa wajah mereka merona merah begitu.

"Kuchiki-san, mereka muntah-muntah," Inoue beralih ke Rukia.

"Ha? Kenapa?" Rukia juga ikut-ikut mengintip dari jendela, dengan susah payah berjinjit karena dia pendek. Inoue benar, mereka muntah-muntah dan ekspresi mereka tidak normal. Apa mereka saling mengenai perut satu sama lain dengan telak?

Grimmjow yang sudah sedikit pulih dari acara muntah berjamaah dengan Ichigo tiba-tiba melihat ke arah jendela. Rukia dan Inoue langsung menunduk, sembunyi. Rukia mengintip lagi perlahan, yang dilihatnya Ichigo dan Grimmjow sama-sama berlari tapi ke arah yang berlawanan. Sungguh, tingkah mereka benar-benar membuat Rukia bingung.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Inoue hanya mengangguk setuju. Dia juga kelihatan heran.

"Mungkin kesakitan semua?"

"Mestinya nggak begitu, setahuku mereka sama-sama nggak berhasil menghajar satu sama lain," Rukia mengambil kameranya dan melihat-lihat gambarnya. Inoue mendekat ke Rukia, ikut melihat hasil jepretan Rukia.

Mereka berdua sampai di gambar terakhir. Dan terbelalak.

"Ow... em... ji," baik Rukia dan Inoue mangap saking kaget dan tak percayanya.

Foto terakhir itu. Foto itu jauh lebih baik daripada perkelahian Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Foto itu yang akan mengantarkan Rukia ke semua keinginannya. Itu akan mengangkat pamor majalah sekolah, membuatnya menjadi kandidat kuat calon ketua OSIS. Dan foto itu akan menghabisi anak-anak berandal macam Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang selalu menyiksa anak-anak lain.

Inilah skandal.

**-to be continued-**

**Authors note : besok Senin UN. Readers, doain yah! Maaf lama nggak update... malah publish fic baru –digeplak-. Please review! Saran dan kritikan yang membangun diterima!**

**Tekan ijo-ijo di bawah ini dengan semangat!**

**Dengan penuh cinta, (huek)**

**The Great Kon-sama**


	2. Chaos

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor (meskipun garink)**

**Warnings : AU, OOCness, jayus euy.. Don't like don't read.**

**

* * *

**

**Scandalous Proposal**

**Chapter 2 : Chaos**

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

_**Current status : **_**angker **_**mode**_**, level 1**

**Cause : kebiasaan**

Ichigo mengernyit, memperdalam tampang angkernya. Aura ceria pagi hari di sekitarnya seketika berubah suram. Bunga-bunga layu, burung-burung berhenti berciut, bahkan ibu-ibu berhenti menggosip. Orang di sekitarnya langsung tancap gas menjauh sebelum aura bahagia mereka terkontaminasi. Tidak ada yang mau memulai hari dengan _badmood_. Satu hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti dari Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu memulai harinya dengan _badmood_. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa – dan mereka tak mau tahu.

Jalanan yang dilalui Ichigo sepi mendadak. Anak-anak yang kebetulan mengambil rute sama ke sekolah berhenti dan memilih jalan memutar. Bagi mereka lebih baik terlambat dan berhadapan dengan guru killer sekalipun daripada berada di dekat Ichigo. Gosipnya, ada anak koma hanya karena menatap matanya, gila karena tak sengaja bersentuhan, bahkan kehilangan nyawa… meskipun jelas itu hanya gosip belaka tapi orang-orang sudah terlanjur percaya.

Ichigo terus berjalan dengan cuek, tak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan ngeri yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba suara familiar terdengar.

"Yo Ichigo!" Ichigo menoleh, Renji dan Sado berlari ke arahnya.

"Yo, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak papa," Renji nyengir seperti biasa, sementara Sado juga diam seperti biasa. "Tumben dateng pagi."

"Lagi bosen," jawab Ichigo singkat, padat, jelas seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. "Karena nggak ada kerjaan aku pikir berangkat pagi nggak salah."

"Hoooo," respon Renji, tak kalah singkat, padat, jelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kemarin kemana? Kenapa kalian pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan mode intimidasi.

"Masuk, kalau nunggu kamu adu argumen sama Rukia pasti lama," jawab Renji enteng. "Lagipula itu percuma, toh kamu pasti kalah," tambah Renji, nyengir. Sedetik kemudian bogem mentah Ichigo mendarat di dagunya, menyebabkannya terlempar beberapa meter.

"Heh, aku tidak kalah," Ichigo buang muka, sok keren. Sementara, tubuh Renji berasap. "Kemarin aku di dalam ketemu Grimmjow."

"Hah?" Renji secara ajaib pulih dan bangkit seketika. "Apa? Apa? Apa kalian berantem?"

Ichigo buang muka sekali lagi. Dia tidak menjawab alih-alih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Wha… Ichigo!" Renji mengejar Ichigo. "Ceritakan kemarin!"

"Aku nggak perlu cerita, nggak penting. Toh kalian sudah tahu," jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Ja… jadi kalian benar-benar berantem?!"

Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Siapa yang menang? Siapa?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab lagi.

"Ichigo…!"

"Cerewet!" dan tas Ichigo mendampret Renji dengan sadisnya. Bak direplay Renji terlempar lagi beberapa meter, tubuhnya berasap dramatis.

"Nanti kailan juga tahu," ujar Ichigo singkat, meninggalkan Renji yang masih terkapar dan Sado yang sudah standby mengangkat Renji kalau-kalau dia tidak bisa bangkit.

**Sepuluh menit kemudian, SMA Karakura…**

Sebuah limousine hitam super mengkilap bak dipoles 10 kali merapat ke lobby. Di belakangnya sebuah mobil Ferrari merah mengikuti, tak kalah mengkilap. Empat pria berjas turun dari limousine untuk menggelar karpet merah. Sesaat kemudian Ulquiorra turun dengan wajah super cool trademarknya. Sayangnya bukannya diiringi musik malahan suara klakson Ferrari yang berkoar-koar di belakangnya.

"Woi, Ulquiorra! Cepetan! Nggak usah pakai red carpet segala!" Grimmjow menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela, kesal. Sementara itu Ulquiorra dengan cueknya tetap melangkah di red carpet dadakan, tidak mempedulikan teriakan protes Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra sudah masuk ke gedung, para pelayan pun mulai menggulung karpet merah itu kembali dan pergi dari tempat itu bersama limousinenya. Ferrari Grimmjow gantian merapat ke lobby. Grimmjow keluar dari mobilnya dan memakai kacamata hitam cengdemnya dengan penuh gaya. Meskipun begitu, efek yang dihasilkan tetap sama. Anak-anak lari saking ngerinya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun kerennya si Grimmjow.

Grimmjow melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah, siap menebar teror ke anak-anak lain lagi. Ya, dia suka menebar teror. Semakin dia ditakuti baginya semakin baik. Dasar orang aneh.

"…"

Alih-alih lari atau bersembunyi, anak-anak lain terkikik-kikik kecil ke arahnya. Semuanya memandangnya dengan tatapan geli. Grimmjow terus terang kebingungan, tapi dia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap memasang tampang sangar dan lewat dengan cueknya. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia berusaha mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan anak-anak –yang dia yakin pasti menyangkut dirinya. Tapi gagal.

"Aiih booow, kenapa nggak bilang ke eike kalo kamu suka yang begituan?" seorang banci tiba-tiba mendekatinya langsung main peluk-peluk. Grimmjow sebenarnya jijik tiga perempat mati tapi dia harus bertahan paling tidak sepuluh detik lagi untuk mencari tahu.

"Suka apa?!" Grimmjow melotot ke si Banci yang sekarang sedang membelai-belai rambut birunya.

"Ini, main cium-cium," banci itu menyodorkan majalah sekolah edisi terbaru ke Grimmjow. Grimmjow membacanya, ekspresinya dalam satu mikrodetik berubah panik+malu+kaget+jijik de el el de es be.

"Ap… apa-apaan?!" Grimmjow mangap. Dia tidak percaya yang dilihatnya. Fotonya terpampang di halaman utama majalah tersebut, _berciuman _dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, rivalnya. Dia masih ingat benar kemarin. Itu _tidak sengaja_! Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa foto ini sampai ke redaksi sekolah?

"Cium eike doooong," banci itu langsung memajukan bibirnya sepuluh centi. Grimmjow nyaris muntah di tempat dan segera menanamkan bogem mentahnya ke bibir banci malang itu. Menyadari bahwa puluhan tatap mata menatapnya geli Grimmjow langsung melesat ke tempat mangkal Ulquiorra, ruang organisasi sekolah.

Grimmjow tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut. Ini s_kandal_. Dia _harus_ segera membereskannya atau semua reputasi yang telah dia bangun selama dua tahun dua bulan akan hancur. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah bisa menyaksikan kehancuran reputasinya. Dia _tentu_ tidak bisa membiarkan ini. _Tidak bisa._

"Ulquuiioorraa!!!" Grimmjow membuka pintu dengan dramatis. Sia-sia, toh Ulquiorra tetap cuek baca buku super tebal sambil duduk-duduk di sofa.

"Lihat ini!!" Grimmjow melemparkan majalah itu ke atas meja. Ulquiorra meliriknya sedikit.

Foto Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang sedang _berciuman_ di halaman belakang terpampang di halaman depan. Tulisan merah besar 'SKANDAL' menghiasinya. Ini baru namanya _headline_.

"Sejak kapan kalian resmi?" komentar Ulquiorra datar tapi pedas. Mendengar itu Grimmjow membanting pintu di belakangnya tanpa kompromi.

"Aku nggak ada hubungan sama dia!!!" teriak Grimmjow emosi. "Itu kebetulan, nggak sengaja, aku jatuh dia kepeleset terus… terus…"

"Kalian berciuman."

"AAAARRGH!!!" Grimmjow frustasi dan dengan brutal mengoyak bantal _Chappy_ di atas kursi.

"Hati-hati, itu kepunyaan Kuchiki Rukia, anggota majalah sekolah," ujar Ulquiorra tenang. "Itu ketinggalan tempo hari."

"Ku-chi-ki-Ru-ki-a???" Grimmjow tiba-tiba berhenti dengan wajah psycho. Dia teringat sesuatu. "Dia… dia orangnya!! Aku ngeliat dia kemarin ngintip kita!!! Dia orangnya!!"

"Dia mengintip kalian berdua berciuman diam-diam?"

"TIDAK!!! Maksudku, Kuchiki ini benar mengintip tapi aku sama Ichigo NGGAK ciuman!!!" Grimmjow berkoar-koar penuh emosi.

"Kalian berciuman," Ulquiorra mengangkat majalah itu dengan super tenang. Grimmjow menyambarnya dengan ganas dan mengoyaknya, lalu membakarnya, lalu menginjak-injak abunya, menyapu dan akhirnya membuangnya ke tong sampah. Sungguh cara yang tidak efektif dan buang-buang energi.

"Kita harus bunuh dia sekarang!!!" Grimmjow mengaktifkan mode psycho, mengambil clurit entah darimana. "Kuchiki Rukia itu, kita bunuh! Muahahahahah!" Grimmjow mengeluarkan tawa setannya. Sepertinya dia jadi sinting lantaran terlalu frustasi.

"Jangan!"

"Ha.. ? Ulquiorra, aku harus beri pelajaran ke dia!!"

"Dia Kuchiki, dia pintar," kata Ulquiorra tenang. "Kamu cari ribut dengannya hanya akan menambah kesan bahwa berita itu benar."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan!!" Grimmjow menggebrak-gebrak meja, melampiaskan nafsu membunuh tak tersampaikannya. "Aku harus menghentikan ini semua!!"

"Kau diam saja, anggap tidak ada yang terjadi," ujar Ulquiorra. "Hanya ada satu jalan keluar untuk ini, kau atau Kurosaki harus punya pasangan dan seluruh sekolah harus tahu hal itu.

Grimmjow terpaku sesaat. "A…apa?! Aku..? punya pasangan, pacar? No way! Nggak mau! Cewek itu bikin repot!"

"Yah kalau kau beranggapan cewek bikin repot silahkan jadian dengan Kurosaki."

"Cih," Grimmjow semakin kesal.

"Dengar, kau tidak mau punya pasangan kan?"

"Yup."

"Berarti tinggal Kurosaki, dia tidak mungkin mencari pasangan sendirian, mau tidak mau kita harus mencarikannya seseorang."

"Heh, aku akan cari seorang gadis untuk menjadi pacarnya, kubayar dia," kata Grimmjow. Ulquiorra hanya menggeleng lemah, tanda tak setuju.

"Tidak bisa, Kurosaki terlalu keras kepala, tidak akan berhasil," ucap Ulquiorra. "Kita harus mencarikannya pasangan yang sebenarnya, masalahnya dia punya reputasi buruk, semua gadis akan takut padanya," Ulquiorra membuka-buka buku daftar siswa.

"Beri aku solusinya, cepat!"

"Aku tahu orang yang tepat," Ulquiorra beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Grimmjow juga ikutan berdiri dan mengikutinya.

"Siapa?"

Ulquiorra menoleh ke Grimmjow, "kau juga mengenalnya, ikut aku!"

**-xXx-**

**Halaman depan SMA Karakura, waktu yang sama…**

"Ada apa ini?" Renji celingukan menyadari ada sesuatu yang menghebohkan telah terjadi di sekolah. Itu dapat diketahui dari anak-anak yang sebelumnya bersembunyi karena ada Ichigo malah terkikik-kikik sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"Nggak tau," Ichigo dengan cueknya lewat begitu saja, mengabaikan besarnya jumlah perhatian yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu, tentang kamu!" Renji berhenti di depan Ichigo dengan wajah psycho. Ichigo melangkah lewat sampingnya, tetap cuek.

"Nggak peduli," komentar Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"Ha?" Ichigo berbalik. Salah satu gurunya –bisa dikatakan satu yang paling gila, Urahara Kisuke berdiri dengan muka senyam senyum.

"Urahara-sensei!" baik Ichigo, Renji, dan Sado memberi salam. Meskipun bisa dipastikan dua diantara mereka memberikannya dengan seperempat hati.

"Kenapa nggak bilang?" Urahara menyembunyikan tawa setannya dengan kipas butut kebanggaannya. "Jadi selama ini kamu begitu ya, kyahahahaha ohohohohoho."

Ichigo terus terang jadi risih. "Memang ada apa?"

"Ini," Urahara menyodorkan majalah sekolah ke Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Ichigo menerima dan membalik-balik halamannya hingga akhirnya berhenti begitu mereka menyadari ada sesuatu oranye-biru yang menganggu.

"I… Ichigo…" Renji terbata-bata, melirik Ichigo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sado juga. Sementara itu Ichigo masih mangap. Dia juga tidak percaya.

"WAADEEEPAAAK!!!" Ichigo berteriak sejadi-jadinya, tidak mempedulikan ada guru di depannya. "A…APA-APAAN INI!?" dia melempar majalah bergambar foto vulgarnya bersama Grimmjow jauh-jauh, panik.

"I… Ichigo… jadi selama ini…," Renji dan Sado bergeser menjauh pelan-pelan, ngeri. Bahkan sekarang mereka juga jadi takut pada Ichigo.

"No… nggak, itu… itu NGGAK BENER!!" Ichigo teriak-teriak, berusaha sebaik mungkin menangkis berita miring tentangnya.

"Hohohohoho Kurosaki-san, udah ngaku saja," Urahara semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

"BUKAN! ITU NGGAK SENGAJA!"

"Berarti benar kalian ciuman, oh em ji…," Urahara mendadak berubah jadi fanman (?) IchiGrimm. Renji dan Sado pindah posisi ke belakangnya, berlindung atau entah apa.

"Aaarrrghhh!!" Ichigo memungut majalah sekolah yang dilemparkannya tadi dan melesat ke ruang redaksi majalah sekolah. Dia harus segera buat perhitungan dengan mereka karena telah mempermalukannya. _Tidak ada _yang mempermalukan Kurosaki Ichigo, terutama dengan skandal yang berhubungan dengan masalah cinta-cintaan. Apalagi dengan laki-laki.

Sementara itu di ruang redaksi majalah sekolah, sedang ada pesta pora atas kesuksesan edisi terbaru mereka.

"Heyaaaa, sukses!" Rukia menuangkan sebotol coca cola ke gelas anggota lainnya, Ishida, Hitsugaya, Orihime, Hanatarou, dan Hitsugaya.

"Benar, Kuchiki-san," Ishida si tukang hitung mulai melakukan aksinya. "Penjualan hari ini di lingkungan sekolah melonjak jauh daripada bulan lalu, bulan lalu cuma terjual 13 eksemplar sekarang terjual semua."

"Dan itu semua berkat Rukia-san!" ucap Hanatarou yang bisa dikatakan fans Rukia. Yang lain bertepuk tangan sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa manggut-manggut malu.

"Sudah tugasku untuk mencari berita," jawab Rukia penuh wibawa. Inoue di sebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan terkagum-kagum.

"Tapi Kuchiki," Hitsugaya, pemimpin redaksi tersebut menyeruput coca colanya. "Gimana caranya kamu bisa dapat gambar-gambar itu?"

Rukia berdehem "Aku dan Inoue kemarin nggak sengaja ada di dekat lokasi, kita tahu kalau mereka akan berantem jadi kita buntuti, lalu ambil gambar, tapi ternyata mereka malah bertindak asusila begitu," ujar Rukia bangga. Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana cara kalian? Kenapa mereka bisa sampai tidak tahu?" tanya Hinamori penasaran.

"Kuchiki-san mengambil gambar dari gudang olahraga bekas, jadi tidak ada yang curiga," Inoue angkat bicara. "Kuchiki-san memanjat lemari dan sempat jatuh, sampai lecet begitu."

"Itu benar? Rukia-san tidak apa-apa kan?" peralatan p3k secara ajaib muncul di tangan Hanatarou. Meskipun terkenal sebagai pecundang tapi dia punya reputasi baik sebagai anggota pmr sekolah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma lecet sedikit," jawab Rukia ramah.

"Hoo baguslah kalau begitu," Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursinya diikuti Hinamori, Hanatarou, dan Ishida. "Kami ada kegiatan lain, pergi dulu sekarang."

"Permisi dulu Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san," ujar Ishida dan Hinamori sembari keluar ruangan, Hanatarou juga menunduk ke arah mereka. Inoue dan Rukia membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

"Kuchiki-san tidak pergi? Aku ada urusan di klub memasak," ucap Inoue sembari mencangklong tasnya. Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, maaf aku harus membereskan berkas-berkas dulu," Rukia pergi ke pojok ruangan dan menata tiga tumpuk berkas-berkas apek. "Ruangan ini berantakan sekali."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kuchiki-san," Inoue keluar ruangan, meninggalkan RUkia sendiri yang bergulat dengan berkas-berkas tentang edisi lama. Sungguh merepotkan, tapi kalau bukan dia siapa lagi yang akan membereskan. Ishida sibuk dengan kegiatan bimbingan olimpiade. Hitsugaya sibuk dengan organisasi sekolah lain –Hinamori otomatis membantunya. Orihime klub memasak (Rukia sangat berharap dia bisa memperbaiki masakannya melalui klub ini). Dan Hanatarou sibuk sebagai anggota PMR. Satu-satunya anak yang bisa fokus dengan majalah sekolah hanya dia seorang, dan tidak lama lagi dia juga tidak akan bisa lagi begini. Karena sebentar lagi dia akan sibuk dengan hal pemilihan ketua OSIS.

Pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan wajah angker familiar. Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu dengan aura membunuh tingkat tinggi, Rukia bisa merasakannya tapi dia tetap tenang.

"Kamuuuu, APA-APAAN INI!!?" Ichigo membanting majalah itu di ke atas meja. Rukia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya sebelumnya, membereskan berkas-berkas.

"Majalah, kita selalu mengambil berita besar, itu makanan kita," jawab Rukia tenang. "Kamu jadi berita utama kan? Mengejutkan?"

Ichigo tampak seperti siap meledak kapan saja. "Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Berani-beraninya kamu…"

"Kita _reporter _majalah Kurosaki," Rukia balas menatapnya tajam. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu ke kamu, siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu berani-beraninya begitu? Kamu buka siapa-siapa?"

"Kamu…," geram Ichigo, mendekatkan diri ke Rukia dengan wajah murka. "Hentikan berita itu, kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak apa Kurosaki?" Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kamu pukul aku? Kamu hajar aku? Kamu hajar yang lain juga? Bagi kami itu sama saja berita baru," senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Ichigo tidak membalasnya, dia terus menatap Rukia dengan penuh kemarahan. "Aaaaarggh!!" Ichigo berbalik dan melempar kursi ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Kursi itu mengenai lemari, memecahkan kaca-kacanya. Kini Rukia juga ikut murka.

"Apa-apaan kamu?!" Rukia mencegah Ichigo melempar kursi lain.

"Menghancurkan kantor ini, aku nggak peduli kamu publish berita tentang init oh semua sudah tahu aku berandal," jawab Ichigo. "Tapi kalau kantor ini hancur, kalian nggak akan bisa menerbitkan berita-berita konyol itu lagi!"

"Kamu akan kena detensi atau mungkin diskors!!"

"Nggak peduli, toh aku jarang masuk, _Nona Kuchiki," _Ichigo memberi penekanan khusus ke kedua kata tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah kursi, siap melemparnya. "Mau hentikan, Nona Kuchiki? Atau tinggi badanmu terlalu memprihatinkan sehingga kamu tidak bisa meraih kursi ini."

Itu mengaktifkan Rukia mode tempur.

"CUKUP!!!" Rukia melancarkan _falcon kick_ tepat ke wajah Ichigo. Ichigo terlempar sampai keluar ruangan, terjengkang. Sesaat kemudian dia bangkit, hidungnya berdarah hebat.

"APA-APAAN KAMU CEBOL!!?" teriak Ichigo.

"Jangan dekati kantor ini lagi _strawberry!_ Kamu tahu konsekuensinya!" Rukia membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Ichigo. Ichigo menendang pintu itu beberapa kali dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kamu akan menyesal besok Kuchiki!!! Pendek!!" Ichigo berkoar-koar di depan pintu seperti orang gila. Anak-anak yang mengetahui hal itu langsung lari jauh-jauh. Ichigo murka = kesialan bagi mereka karena Ichigo akan meluapkan kemarahannya pada siapa saja yang lewat.

Dari jauh Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow mengawasinya.

"Heh, rasakan Kurosaki!" Grimmjow tersenyum lebar melihat semua itu.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, itu sasaran kita," ujar Ulquiorra. "Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak takut dan bisa menandingi Kurosaki."

Senyum licik Grimmjow mengembang.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

**-to be continued-**

**Author's note : UN telah selesai, UN telah selesai! Hore! Hore! –jingkrak jingrak-. Ow btw, terus terang saya nggak terlalu puas dengan chapter ini, kayaknya terlalu gimana gitu… ah nggak tau, yang jelas banyak kekurangan di chapter ini.**

**Please review, pendapat kalian sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki fic saya. Terima kasih.**

**Maaf updatenya lama booow… -bencis mode on- -dilempar sandal-**


	3. Strategy

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warnings : AU,OOCness, jayus. Don't like don't read…**

**

* * *

****Scandalous Proposal**

**Chapter 3 : Strategy One, Bet**

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Current Status : Angker mode level 3**

**Cause : digodain cowok (?)  
**

Ichigo menggerutu, mengacuhkan sikap orang-orang yang berubah kepadanya. Dulu mereka bersikap seakan dia adalah malaikat pencab-er… _setan_ pencabut nyawa. Sekarang mereka bersikap seakan dia adalah _setan_ kehilangan jubah yang menutupi tubuh indahnya (?). Apapun itu, itu membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Dulu mereka akan lari terbirit-birit jika meihatnya, sekarang mereka malah menggodanya.

"Cowo, godain kita dong!" seru beberapa anak laki-laki disertai siutan. Ichigo mengirimkan _deathglare_ paling mengerikan sedunia. Mereka langsung merasakan si Setan oranye mengoyak jiwa dan raga mereka. Seketika, tubuh mereka lemas.

Beberapa anak lain yang sempat berniat menggoda Ichigo segera membatalkan niatnya sebelum nyawa mereka terancam setelah melihat kejadian itu. Ichigo melanjutkan langkah- dan gerutuannya.

Sejak berita itu keluar kemarin semua orang memandangnya sebagai orang lain. Kemarin siang sepulang sekolah dia sempat menjebloskan kepala anak kelas satu ke tong sampah yang bergosip ria tentangnya –mereka mengatakan sebenarnya dia banci dan itu sebabnya dia mengecat rambutnya jadi oranye. Bah, mereka mulai mengarang-ngarang cerita tentangnya dan semuanya berhubungan dengan jenis kelamin. Bayangkan betapa muaknya dirinya sekarang.

"Ichigo!" suara yang familiar terdengar. Ichigo menoleh. Seperti flashback, Renji dan Sado berlari ke arahnya. Terus terang Ichigo bersyukur, mereka tidak terpengaruh seperti yang lain.

Mereka berhenti dua meter darinya, sepertinya jaga jarak. Ichigo mengernyit. Ternyata mereka juga terpengaruh-meskipun sedikit.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo galak.

"Er… nggak ada apa-apa," Renji menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kalian percaya sama berita kemarin itu terserah," Ichigo melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Renji dan Sado untuk sesaat mangap, tapi detik kemudian mereka menyusul Ichigo.

"Ichigo, nggak kita nggak percaya dengan berita itu," kata Renji. Ichigo menoleh ke mereka, semi percaya semi tidak karena pada nyatanya mereka masih jaga jarak.

"Lantas kenapa kalian jaga jarak begitu?" balas Ichigo.

Renji dan Sado saling berpandang-pandangan sesaat kemudian mereka maju dua langkah mendekati Ichigo.

"Gerah, kalo mepet-mepet kan panas," jawab Renji dengan wajah penuh dusta. Ichigo tersenyum sesaat tapi balik ke mode angker dua detik kemudian, jaga wibawa.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk menghapus berita itu dari muka bumi," ujar Ichigo sembari melanjutkan langkahnya. "Bantu aku buat rencana untuk menghentikan Kuchiki Rukia dan berita konyolnya."

"Apa-apa?" Renji dan Sado mengapitnya, siap buat rencana. Ichigo sadar bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah was wes wos melihat Ichigo diapit dua cowok.

"Ehem kalian berdua, tolong agak jauh."

Renji dan Sado masing-masing geser satu langkah, tahu maksud Ichigo. Mereka berdua tentu tidak mau terseret dalam berita miring. Cewek saja belum punya dan mereka yakin tak mau punya cowok.

"Bantu aku menghentikan Kuchiki Rukia ini, dia super duper ultra mega keras kepala!" ujar Ichigo. "Apa yang bisa membuatnya merubah keinginan?"

"Cewek tipe seperti itu nggak bisa diancam," kata Renji bijaksana seakan dia telah hidup seribu tahun dan mengawasi perkembangan cewek dari tahun ke tahun. "Kamu harus memintanya halus-halus, lembut, lemah gemulai."

Ichigo mengirimnya tatapan –apa-kamu-edan-. "Apa? Begitu? Nggak mungkin!"

"Percaya sama aku, itu pasti ampuh!" Renji tetap pede.

"Sado bagaimana?" Ichigo menoleh ke Sado.

"Er… Abarai-kun benar aku rasa," Sado hanya setuju-setuju saja. Maklum, selama ini dia tidak pernah didekatkan dengan topik 'perempuan'.

"Terus aku harus gimana? Ndeketin dia gitu?" Ichigo tampak kebingungan.

"Pastinya, tapi pelan-pelan," lanjut Renji. "Kalau kamu tiba-tiba berubah sikap dia pasti tahu maksudmu apa, dia Kuchiki dia pintar!"

"Aku tahu itu," Ichigo memotong Renji yang banyak bacot. "Sekarang beritahu caranya!" dia mulai tampak frustasi.

"Ya pokoknya deketin dia pelan-pelan!" ulang Renji. Sado hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ichigo mulai tampak frustasi.

"Memang nggak ada rencana yang lebih spesifik gitu?"

Kedua sahabatnya saling berpandang-pandangan sesaat lalu menggeleng.

---

Ngomong-ngomong tentang rencana, kubu satunya juga mengalami situasi yang sama…

"Gaaah, gimana caranya!!?" Grimmjow muring-muring sendiri, mondar-mandir di depan Ulquiorra yang seperti biasa baca buku tebal di atas sofa tanpa suara. Rambut birunya semakin acak-acakan padahal biasanya dia sisir paling tidak sepuluh kali satu jam.

"Ulquiorra, bantu mikir!!" seru Grimmjow. Ulquiorra tetap tak bergeming dari majalah fashion bacaannya (?).

"Dekatkan Kuchiki dan Kurosaki," ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Gimana?! Aku culik mereka terus ikat jadi satu di ruangan yang sama!? Lihat sendiri kemarin, Kurosaki ditendang berapa meter oleh Kuchiki!?" Grimmjow mengoyak-oyak sebuah gombal yang sengaja disiapkan untuk meluapkan kemarahan. Dalam satu detik gombal itu sudah menjadi abu (?).

Ulquiorra mendongak. "Buat rencana."

"Apaaa..!!?" Grimmjow siap mengoyak benda lain. "Aku mikir itu dari tadiii!!"

"Terus apa rencanamu?"

"…" Grimmjow menahan sekuat diri untuk tidak mengoyak majalah fashion Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menghela napas. "Ikut aku, aku tidak mau kau mengganggu rutinitas membacaku," Ulquiorra bangkit dan berjalan keluar dengan dingin. Sebenarnya Grimmjow sangat kesal, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena satu-satunya yang punya rencana adalah Ulquiorra.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sama seperti yang terjadi di Ichigo, Grimmjow juga menerima 'godaan-godaan' dari anak-anak lain. Banyak dari mereka yang tampaknya berwasweswos ria, siap menciptakan pairing baru yaitu UlquiGrimm.

Grimmjow mengernyit menahan amarah. Tapi begitu ada seorang anak kelas satu yang menabur kembang tujuh rupa seperti yang dilakukan di pesta pernikahan, Grimmjow langsung meledak.

"APA-APAAN KAMU!?" Grimmjow melemparkan sapu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sapu itu telak mengenai anak malang tersebut di wajah. Hidungnya langsung berdarah hebat, dia roboh dan tubuhnya berasap. Orang-orang di sekitar lari langsung mengambil 10000 langkah.

"Tch, orang-orang menyebalkan," Grimmjow menggerutu sembari melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Ulquiorra yang tak bergeming dari mode coolnya. Mereka menuju ke kelas 3-B, kelas Ichigo.

"Mau apa kita ke sini?" tanya Grimmjow. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab alih-alih menggeser pintu kelas tersebut.

Di dalam, keadaan kelas hiruk pikuk tapi langsung sunyi tanpa suara begitu mereka melihat Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow di depan pintu. Anak-anak perempuan langsung mojok sejauh mungkin, anak laki-laki juga menjauh tapi ada yang terkikik begitu melihat Grimmjow. Grimmjow langsung mengiriminya _deathglare_.

"Di mana Hisagi Shuuhei, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika dan Kira Izuru?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin ke salah seorang gadis yang tak terpengaruh dengan kedatangan mereka, Arisawa Tatsuki. Gadis berambut cepak itu mendongak dengan tatapan sinis.

"Nggak tau, tapi mereka biasanya ada di dekat kantin, memang ada apa?" tanya Tatsuki ketus. Dia adalah teman baik Ichigo jadi Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow juga seperti musuh baginya.

Ulquiorra tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan beranjak ke tempat itu. Grimmjow yang masih belum tahu apa rencana Ulquiorra hanya mengikutinya.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali," Tatsuki mendengus begitu mereka keluar ruangan.

"Ulquiorra, sebenarnya kamu mau apa? Kenapa kita harus berurusan dengan tikus-tikus tersebut?!" tanya Grimmjow dengan soknya. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan.

Kantin ramai. Anak-anak saling berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan makanan. Keadaan berubah begitu Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra lewat, mereka diam dan menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Grimmjow bersumpah banci yang kemarin dia tonjok menatapnya penuh harap dengan wajah dibalut perban, hanya matanya yang kelihatan.

Ulquiorra pergi ke salah satu sudut kantin di mana sebuah meja besar dengan empat pemuda mengelilinginya. Makanan yang mereka beli cuma snack dan minuman kecil-kecilan. Mereka bercakap-cakap dan tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa rasa sungkan. Sungguh tidak elit.

Tawa mereka yang over berhenti mendadak begitu Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow berhenti di depan mereka. Sunyi sesaat..

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut spiky dan bertato 69 di pipinya, dia adalah Hisagi Shuuhei. Bajunya acak-acakan dan terus terang agak dekil.

"Pagi," jawab Ulquiorra, menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk. Grimmjow mangap, dia tidak percaya bahwa Ulquiorra baru saja mengucapkan salam, terlebih lagi ke orang-orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Apa urusan orang seperti kalian dengan kami?" tanya seorang pemuda botak dengan efek cahaya dramatis dari kepalanya yang memantulkan sinar. "Pasti kalian ada sesuatu."

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Kalian tahu berita kemarin, tentang dia kan?" Ulquiorra menunjuk Grimmjow yang mengiriminya _deathglare_ padanya karena membuka aibnya.

Keempat pemuda itu menatap Grimmjow sesaat dan meledak tertawa. Ulquiorra tetap cool sementara Grimmjow mengoyak-oyak sapu tangan pink (?) dalam kantongnya karena sangat kesal.

"Aih, berita kemarin yang ciuman sama Kurosaki itu kan?" ujar Yumichika sambil berdandan ria. "Eike tahu kok," tambahnya. Karena ada unsur-unsur kebancian padanya Grimmjow yang trauma kabur. Lagipula dia tidak ingin dirinya dipermalukan lagi. Melihat Grimmjow menjauh sebetulnya ini memudahkan Ulquiorra dalam bernegosiasi.

"Dia marah," ujar Ulquiorra dingin. "Aku rasa dia malu karena hubungannya dengan Kurosaki terungkap," tambahnya garing, kering, dengan nada dan muka datar.

"Benar, aku masih tidak percaya," Hisagi terbahak-bahak sambil menyeruput teh kotaknya. "Terus apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Aku cuma mampir, kalian juga dalam organisasi sekolah kan? Aku cuma mampir dan mau membicarakan tentang hal itu," ujar Ulquiorra. Keempat pemuda di depannya mengangguk.

"Ulquiorra-san bendahara kan? Mungkin Ulquiorra-san bisa jadi ketua tahun ini," kata Kira.

"Bisa, tapi aku tidak berniat," jawab Ulquiorra dingin. "Lagipula aku pasti kalah dengan Kuchiki Rukia."

Hisagi mengangguk. "Ya, Kuchiki punya kemungkinan besar jadi ketua OSIS tahun ini apalagi dengan artikel berskandal kemarin."

"Lagipula reputasinya baik, dia tidak takut pada kalian, banyak yang menyukainya," tambah Yumichika – belum beralih dari cerminnya. "Dia pasti menang."

"Ya, kemarin aku lihat dia menendang Ichigo keluar dari kantornya," ucap Ikkaku. "Baru aku lihat Ichigo babak belur begitu apalagi dengan gadis yang tubuhnya kecil."

"Kurosaki dan Kuchiki… mereka lumayan dekat," celetuk Ulquiorra mulai masuk pada jalur tujuannya.

Hisagi tertawa. "Dalam hal berantem-berantem. Anehnya Ichigo selalu kalah."

"Hanya dengan Kuchiki kan?" Ikkaku menoleh ke Hisagi.

"Hanya dengan Kuchiki, biasanya dia dingin sama perempuan," tambah Yumichika.

"Benar, mereka bisa dikatakan seimbang," kata Kira.

Ulquiorra melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Berkelahi terus mereka itu, apalagi sehabis artikel itu, pasti Kurosaki mengintimidasinya terus untuk memulihkan imagenya," keempat pemuda di depannya fokus kepadanya, tertarik. "Mereka jadi tambah dekat pasti bisa-bisa… timbul gosip," nada bicara Ulquiorra bertambah serius.

Keempat pemuda di depannya saling berpandang-pandangan sesaat. Kemudian Ikkaku tertawa.

"Gosip seperti mereka jadian begitu? Itu lebih berskandal, Ichigo tidak mungkin punya hubungan dengan gadis, dia sudah punya Grimmjow!"

"Terus terang, aku masih ragu akan hal itu," Yumichika tiba-tiba jadi serius. "_Benar _jika Grimmjow-Ichigo ciuman, tapi aku pikir itu nggak sengaja."

"Benar juga sih, kita sudah kenal Ichigo dari lama," jawab Ikkaku, berpikir. "Kayaknya nggak mungkin berita itu benar, mungkin Kuchiki cuma nggak sengaja ngambil gambar mereka yang nggak sengaja ciuman."

Hisagi, Kira, dan Yumichika mengangguk.

"Tapi tetap saja berita itu sudah keluar, Kurosaki sekarang mungkin sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Kuchiki agar Kuchiki menarik balik berita itu," kata Ulquiorra. Umpan sudah dia lemparkan, sekarang tinggal menunggu sampai itu terkait dengan mereka.

"Haha, pendekatan, paling lagi adu mulut," komentar Ikkaku. "Coba bayangkan kalau Ichigo-Rukia benar-benar jadian, pasti setiap hari mereka berantem," Hisagi, Kira, dan Yumichika tertawa.

Bingo! Umpan sudah terpasang. Kini saatnya menariknya.

"Mau taruhan?" Ulquiorra mengeluarkan dompet mewah mengkilapnya.

"Ha?" empat sekawan itu tertarik. Apalagi karena ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang.

"Taruhan, apa menurut kalian Ichigo-Rukia bisa jadi pasangan?" Ulquiorra mengipas-ngipaskan uangnya. Empat sekawan yang terkenal bokek langsung tergoda. "Menurutku tidak, mereka kurang cocok."

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, dan Kira langsung melakukan rapat dadaka. Mereka melingkar membelakangi Ulquiorra dan berbisik-bisik.

"Kalo kita menang kita bisa dapat banyak uang!" bisik Ikkaku.

"Tapi gimana kalo nggak, kita bokek," balas Hisagi. "Dia kaya sekali."

"Bentar, aku tanyakan dulu," Kira keluar dari lingkaran. "Berapa taruhannya?"

"Entah, tergantung kalian 10.000 yen, 20.000 yen, aku pasti terima," jawab Ulquiorra datar. Kira langsung kembali ke lingkaran.

"Sepuluh ribu saja, kita bisa patungan!" bisik Kira. "Aku yakin kita bisa menang, Ichigo-Rukia menurutku lumayan cocok."

Yumichika hanya mengangguk. "Kita cuma tinggal menumbuhkan benih cinta di antara mereka, romantis," ucap Yumichika dramatis.

"Oke, kita terima, yosh!" seru Hisagi. Mereka berempat kembali menghadap ke Ulquiorra.

"Kita terima taruhannya, kalau beneran Ichigo-Rukia jadian berarti kita menang 10.000 yen!" seru Hisagi semangat. Tiga orang gengnya mengangguk. Ulquiorra juga mengangguk.

"Oke, batas waktu bulan depan, sepuluh ribu yen," Ulquiorra beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan mereka berempat. Empat sekawan itu langsung melingkar lagi, sepertinya susun rencana.

Ulquiorra berjalan menyusuri koridor tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyambar kerah bajunya. Grimmjow berdiri di depannya, dengan tampang angker dan tatapan membunuh lebih seram dari biasanya.

"Kamu ngapain tadi?!" geramnya penuh emosi. Ulquiorra dengan dinginnya menampik tangan kasar Grimmjow.

"Kau sudah dapat bantuanmu," kata Ulquiorra tenang, dan dia meninggalkan Grimmjow yang mangap karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Grimmjow segera mengejar Ulquiorra.

"Maksudnya apa?" lagi-lagi Grimmjow menyambar baju Ulquiorra. Mungkin dia memang gemar menyambar baju orang lain…

"Empat orang itu, mereka akan bantu menyatukan Ichigo-Rukia, sekarang kamu tidak perlu khawatir dan tinggalkan aku dengan tenang," jawab Ulquiorra dingin. Dia lantar berjalan ke tempat mangkalnya biasa, ruang organisasi siswa.

Grimmjow kembali mangap. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Ulquiorra bisa membuat mereka melakukan itu. Masa bodoh, bebannya berkurang banyak. Sekarang tugasnya hanya mengawasi empat orang itu untuk melancarkan rencananya.

**Jam pulang sekolah, kembali ke Kurosaki Ichigo yang masih kalang kabut…**

Ichigo mondar-mandir di depan kelas 3 A, kelas Rukia. Dia masih belum yakin dengan ini. Mendekati Rukia (apalagi dengan lemah lembut) bukan keahliannya. Keahliannya yang utama adalah meneror orang dan ini benar-benar kebalikannya. Tapi dia sudah menyaksikan sendiri program terornya gagal total begitu sasarannya Rukia. Mungkin kali ini berhasil.

"Kuchiki-san, ayo pulang!" Inoue keluar dari kelas bersama Rukia. Ichigo langsung ambil ancang-ancang begitu sasaran utama keluar.

Rukia menggeleng dan berkata, "Maaf, aku masih ada perlu di ruang redaksi."

"Bukannya kemarin sudah dibereskan? Padahal habis ini Kuchiki-san mau kumasakkan sesuatu," ujar Inoue, tampak kecewa. Kata-kata Inoue yang akhir-akhir semakin menguatkan niat Rukia untuk pergi ke ruang redaksi majalah.

"Eh, maaf tapi ada yang ketinggalan di sana kemarin," Rukia tersenyum ke Inoue. "Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku duluan Kuchiki-san!" Inoue berjalan pergi. Rukia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang redaksi sekolah. Ichigo dari belakang diam-diam membuntuti.

Suasana sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Anak-anak kebanyakan sudah pulang. Sepanjang koridor hanya langkah kaki Rukia yang terdengar. Ichigo mengintip dari balik tembok dan mengikutinya dengan langkah kaki nyaris tak terdengar ala ninja.

Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti. "Mau apa Kurosaki?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik. Ichigo yang sedang sembunyi di balik tembok terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia bisa mendeteksinya semudah itu. Perlahan-lahan, Ichigo menunjukkan sosoknya. Rambutnya yang oranye semakin terang karena terkena cahaya matahari sore.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Ichigo sok cool.

"Aku profesional," Rukia berbalik dengan senyum yang membuat Ichigo kesal. "Ada apa? Kamu mau lempar-lempar kursi lagi?"

Ichigo membuang muka, "Tch, nggak."

Rukia hanya diam, begitu juga Ichigo. Jadi mereka diam-diaman.

"Bilang saja kamu mau minta aku untuk menarik berita itu," Rukia memecah keheningan. Ichigo meliriknya penuh gengsi tapi dia hanya diam.

"Benar kan?" Rukia kembali tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Maaf saja, aku nggak akan menarik berita itu."

Ichigo tidak menjawab, dia diam.

"Aku ke sini tidak minta kamu untuk menarik berita itu," ujar Ichigo. Rukia sedikit terbelalak, terkejut.

"Lantas apa?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia. "Aku minta alasan kenapa kamu begitu benci aku?"

Kini giliran Rukia yang terdiam. "Dugaan darimana Kurosaki? Aku menerbitkan berita itu bukan berarti aku ada dendam pribadi dengan kamu."

"Aku bisa tahu itu," potong Ichigo. "Jawab saja."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Dia membuang muka. "Aku yakin aku punya alasan untuk tidak mengatakannya sama seperti aku yakin kamu punya alasan untuk melakukan semua itu. Melempar anak masuk tong sampah, got, gerobak, dan lain-lain," kini giliran Ichigo yang terbelalak. "Aku tidak tanya kamu, kenapa kamu harus tahu alasanku?" Rukia menatapnya balik.

"Berarti benar kamu benci aku?"

Rukia tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu katakan kenapa dan kita akhiri semua ini!" seru Ichigo. "Tidak perlu menyerang dari belakang begitu!"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia dingin. Dan Rukia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo mengawasi sosoknya yang menghilang di ujung koridor. Dia tidak mengejarnya karena tahu bahwa itu sia-sia.

"Dasar, keras kepala."

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Author's note : owh lala, update cepet… kemajuan buat saya –digeplak- well, belum ada interaksi IchiRuki yang berarti. Mungkin di chapter depan, apalagi sejak ada tim baru IchiRuki fanboy –gyaa- **

**Oke, please review..**

**Saya butuh pendapat, kritikan, dan saran kalian.**

**Teken ijo… er.. biru-biru di bawah ini dengan semangat!**


	4. Communication

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/humor**

**Warnings : AU, gaje, OOCness, jayus. Don't like don't read. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Scandalous Proposal**

**Chapter 4 : Communication**

* * *

Empat sekawan sedang heboh di perpustakaan, pemandangan yang sangat mencengangkan mengingat mereka tidak pernah berhasil dalam bidang akademis. Bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya mereka menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan.

"Ketemu!" seru Kira girang.

"Sssssst!!" dia langsung diserbu dua puluhan mata serius. Sebetulnya cuma ada sepuluh orang selain mereka berempat tapi mereka semua pakai kacamata sehingga jumlah pasang mata dikali dua.

"Ssst, Kira jangan berisik!" seru Hisagi, padahal dia sendiri berisik.

"Sssssssttt!!" puluhan pasang mata-kacamata kembali menatap mereka galak. Mereka berempat langsung menuju ke meja terdekat dengan suram. Maklum, mereka belum pernah ke perpustakaan.

"Coba lihat ini," Kira menyodorkan dua buku tebal ke tengah meja. Hisagi dan Ikkaku memungut masing-masing satu.

"_Top Ten Tips about Love for Dummies_," Hisagi membaca judulnya dengan logat medok.

"_Dating tips relationship advice for Super Dummies,"_ Ikkaku membaca judul buku yang satunya, malah jauuuh lebih medok daripada Hisagi.

"Kita baca itu, mungkin dari situ kita bisa nemukan cara bagaimana untuk nyomblangin Ichigo-Rukia, dengan gitu kita bisa menang taruhan itu," Kira mengambil buku itu dari Ikkaku dan membacanya.

"Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti tentang ini," Hisagi membuka-buka halamannya, tampak bingung. "Aku nggak pernah tau hal beginian."

"Cinta itu adalah misteri, kita tidak bisa tahu tentangnya atau mengerti tentangnya, dia akan datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya…." Ungkap Yumichika sok puitis, "…maka dari itu kita…"

"Banyak bacot ah!" seru Ikkaku. "Ups," Ikkaku baru sadar, tapi terlambat karena puluhan pasang mata-kacamata kembali menatap mereka. Sekarang dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ayo pergi dari sini," Hisagi bangkit dari tempat duduk. Ketiga sobatnya tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Tapi saat mereka baru melangkahkan setengah langkah, ada beberapa orang yang menghadang mereka.

"Kalian ngapain ke sini?" Renji dan Sado tiba-tiba muncul. Empat sekawan itu terlonjak. Renji memang baru dalam jadwal tobat karena sebentar lagi ujian sedangkan Sado memang sebetulnya anak rajin. Itulah asal usul kenapa mereka berdua ada di perpustakaan, tempat terlarang bagi anak-anak berandal.

"Kita… belajar," jawab Hisagi gugup. Dia menyembunyikan buku-buku cinta tersebut di belakang punggungnya. Kalau sampai Renji dan Sado tahu tentang rencana mereka, pasti Ichigo juga tahu. Kalau Ichigo tahu, pasti rencana mereka hancur berantakan dan uang 10.000 yen melayang. Maka dari itu, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang rencana ini kecuali mereka berempat plus Ulquiorra.

"Kalian tobat?" tanya Renji, sedikit curiga. Ikkaku yang bertampang paling berdusta pun maju guna menutupi bercak-bercak kepolosan kawan-kawannya.

"Heh, nggak kita cuma ngambil buku pesenan guru," dusta Ikkaku dengan mudahnya. Kepalanya bersinar memberi lightning effect. "Kalian sendiri, kenapa kalia ke sini?"

"Ooh, aku ada tugas biologi sementara tasku hilang karena dirampok jadi bukuku otomatis juga hilang," ungkap Renji. "Jadi aku harus cari referensi di sini, karena Sado lebih jago makanya dia ke sini untuk membantuku," si Empat sekawan berooh ria.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Abarai-san, Yasutora-san," Kira membungkuk-bungkuk dan mereka berempat melesat keluar perpustakaan. Renji dan Sado hanya bisa geleng-geleng kebingungan melihat empat teman sekelasnya itu.

"Orang-orang aneh."

**-xXx-**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Current Status : Mode tempur**

**Cause : bantal Chappy tersayang sudah menjadi bangkai**

Rukia berjalan diselubungi aura membunuh. Tangan kirinya membawa bangkai bantal chappynya yang entah bagaimana terkoyak-koyak mengenaskan. Dia menemukannya di ruang organisasi sekolah saat sedang mendaftarkan diri sebagai kandidat ketua OSIS tahun ini. Bantal itu tertinggal dua hari yang lalu dan sialnya Rukia baru ingat hari ini. Saat akan mengambilnya, bantal itu sudah tidak berbentuk. Dan ditinjau dari situasinya, Rukia punya satu tersangka.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia melesat dari satu koridor ke koridor lain. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kelas 3-B, kelas Ichigo. Meskipun kecil kemungkinan dia berada di situ karena dia tukang bolos tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Kurosaki!" Rukia menggeser pintu kelas Ichigo dengan dramatis. Anak-anak di dalam menoleh ke arahnya semua, ngeri. Rukia menyadari tidak ada benda oren-oren di dalam, ataupun nanas merah, ataupun raksasa coklat. Berarti Ichigo dan kawan-kawan tidak ada di situ.

"Maaf," Rukia menutup pintunya dengan kalem. Dia berbalik dan sedikit kaget.

"Mencariku?" Ichigo berdiri di depannya, tampang angker seperti biasa. Rukia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyeretnya pergi. Anak-anak menatap mereka keheranan, tapi Rukia tetap tak peduli.

"Sst, sst, sst, tunggu!" bisik Ikkaku menyetop ketiga kawannya begitu melihat Rukia menyeret Ichigo. "Target arah jam satu, target arah jam satu!"

Hisagi tersenyum. "Bagus! Kita ikuti mereka dari belakang."

Rukia dan Ichigo berhenti di sebuah koridor sepi. Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Kira mengendap-endap di belakang mereka dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Sekali-kali mereka mengintip mereka.

"Mau apa mereka?" bisik Ikkaku.

"Mudah-mudahan bagus," bisik Hisagi. "Kita lihat saja."

"Ada apa?!" geram Ichigo. Bajunya yang memang sudah lecek semakin kusut karena ditarik Rukia. Rukia berdiri di depannya, wajah seram dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Jelaskan apa ini," Rukia mengangkat bangkai bantal Chappy. Busanya keluar, bentuknya sudah bukan kepala kelinci lagi, lebih mirip karung goni.

"Itu bantal butut," jawab Ichigo singkat, padat, jelas. "Memang ada apa?" tanyanya cuek.

Rukia celingak-celinguk sesaat. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka, Rukia kembali menyeret Ichigo masuk ke ruang penyimpanan sapu. Ruangan itu sempit, hanya berukuran 2x3. Itu saja sudah tersita untuk satu lemari sapu. Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ow em ji, mereka masuk, benih-benih mulai tumbuh," Yumichika terhanyut sesaat. Ikkaku langsung menggetok kepalanya.

Kira membuka buku panduan cinta yang dicomot di perpustakaan seenaknya tadi, "Berdasarkan tulisan di sini, tahap pertama dalam percintaan adalah pendekataan. Mereka sudah dekat!" Kira girang.

"Kalau begitu, kita dekatkan lagi kukukukuku," senyum licik Ikkaku keluar. Teman-temannya yang lain langsung tahu maksudnya dan ikutan menyeringai.

"Jujur, kamu yang melakukan ini kan?!" seru Rukia dengan nada tinggi. Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng lemah tanpa ekspresi.

"Nggak, ada dugaan mana? Aku nggak tertarik sama bantal konyol butut itu," komentar Ichigo datar. "Terus kenapa kamu seret aku ke lemari begini? Jangan-jangan.. kamu ada maksud…" Ichigo menatapnya curiga.

"Nggak! Aku cuma nggak mau kita ribut di koridor selagi pencalonanku sebagai kandidat ketua OSIS lagi gencar!" balas Rukia. "Terus kalau bukan kamu siapa?"

"Oh, jadi _Nona Kuchiki_ takut digosipin? Ironis…," sindir Ichigo. Mode tempur Rukia langsung naik ke level 4, sangat membahayakan.

"Uuuughh!" perut Ichigo terkena sodokan sapu maut. Dia roboh sesaat, merintih. Ichigo mendongak, mau protes tapi dia mengurunkan niatnya begitu melihat sorot mata Rukia yang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya juga diselubungi aura membunuh dahsyat, lebih dahsyat dari Grimmjow juga.

"Rasakan itu, _Strawberry!_ Sekarang aku mau keluar," Rukia melemparkan sapu ke lemari, akan beranjak keluar. Detik kemudian matanya membulat, tangannya berusaha memutar-mutar kenop dengan panik. Pintu tetap tak terbuka.

"Bah, kamu bahkan nggak bisa buka pintu," Ichigo perlahan bangkit.

"Diam!" desis Rukia.

"Minggir, biar aku saja!" Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia pelan. Dia memutar kenop pintu dan berusaha mendorongnya. Pintu tetap tak mau terbuka. Mereka terkunci di dalam.

"Sial! Ini terkunci!!" Ichigo panik. Tubuhnya berusaha menggebrak pintu, tapi percuma karena pintu itu terbuat dari besi. Rukia geleng-geleng.

"Percuma, pintu itu dari besi!"

Ichigo menoleh dengan muka sangar, "Kenapa harus besi!? Ini cuma lemari sapu!!" kakinya menendang-nendang pintu dengan brutal.

"Diganti bulan lalu karena banyak laporan sapu hilang," ujar Rukia pasrah. "Kita nggak bisa apa-apa, cuma bisa tunggu di sini sampai ada yang buka pintunya," Rukia duduk lemas dan bersandar lemari.

"Bah!" Ichigo berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu. Tangan dan kakinya sudah sakit semua. Dia juga ikut duduk di sebelah Rukia, pasrah. "Ini semua gara-gara kamu, kenapa kamu harus seret aku ke lemari sapu sempit dan reot begini!?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan terkunci begini!" balas Rukia. "Lagipula ini jarang terjadi."

"Bah," Ichigo hanya menggerutu, menerawang ke atas. Sunyi sesaat…

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku kemarin," kata Ichigo lirih. Rukia melirik ke arahnya lalu menunduk. Ekspresinya berubah dingin.

"Aku bilang aku punya alasan untuk tidak mengatakannya," jawab Rukia, buang muka. "Kau tidak perlu repot tanya lagi."

Ichigo melirik ke Rukia yang wajahnya melengok menjauh. Seringai Ichigo perlahan mengembang. "Dendam masa lalu?"

Rukia langsung menatap Ichigo tajam, "Kau tidak perlu tahu!" desisnya.

"Heh," Ichigo menyeringai. "Benar kan? Jadi kamu melampiaskannya dengan anak berandal macam kami?" Ichigo menengok ke arah Rukia. "Katakan saja, kenapa kamu membenciku, aku sebagai pihak terkait juga berhak tahu kan?" Ichigo terseyum, _dirinya_ sudah hampir mengalahkan Kuchiki Rukia dalam argumen!

"Hoo, sejak kapan kamu jadi dewasa begitu?" dugaan Ichigo salah, Rukia balik menyerang dengan senyum khasnya. "Biasanya kamu cuma teriak-teriak tanpa topik yang jelas."

"Apa?!" Ichigo melotot.

"_Well,_ Kurosaki semua orang tahu kalau kamu berkomunikasi dengan cara yang tidak normal, lempar-lempar kursi misalnya," ujar Rukia tenang. "Ciri khas?"

"Tch," Ichigo buang muka, kesal. Bicara dengan Kuchiki Rukia memang percuma. "Setidaknya aku masih usaha untuk berkomunikasi denganmu."

"Orang tidak ada masalah berkomunikasi denganku, masalahnya ada di kamu," Rukia buang muka. Ichigo melirik-liriknya sedikit, menyadari ada kebenaran di kata-katanya. Sunyi sesaat.

"Aku benci anak berandal," tiba-tiba Rukia menyeletuk. Ichigo terbelalak dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya yang masih buang muka. "Mereka seenaknya menyakiti orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Itu umum, kami memang dibenci," balas Ichigo.

"Tapi kalian sudah kelewatan!"

"Katakan berapa kali kamu ngeliat aku begitu," Ichigo balas menatap mata violet Rukia. Rukia terdiam.

"Belum pernah? Kamu cuma begitu karena image berandalku kan?" ujar Ichigo, kembali menerawang ke atas. "Lagipula… mungkin itu memang cara kita berkomunikasi."

Rukia memandangnya sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu itu tugasku untuk mengubah cara komunikasi kalian."

Ichigo menyeringai, "Heh, dasar keras kepala."

"Apa kamu bilang?" Rukia mengirimkan _deathglare_ khas ke Ichigo.

"Er.. tidak, tidak apa-apa, berapa lama kita akan terjebak di sini?" Ichigo mengalihkan topik, khawatir perutnya akan disodok lagi oleh sapu-sapu. Sampai sekarang sakitnya belum hilang. "Koridor depan sepinya setengah mati, nggak akan nada yang lewat, pintu nggak bisa kita dobrak pula."

Tiba-tiba Rukia mengaduk-aduk kantongnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kamu bawa handphone?" Rukia mendongak ke Ichigo. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Bukannya ada peraturan nggak boleh bawa handphone," ucap Ichigo. "Oh, jadi calon ketua OSIS melanggar peraturan?" seringai Ichigo keluar lagi.

"Diam!" desis Rukia. "Tentu aku tidak bawa, kalau ada handphone kita bisa telpon seseorang untuk mengeluarkan kita."

"Tch, berarti kita tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu di sini," gerutu Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk.

---

Grimmjow kalang kabut karena kehilangan dua targetnya. Dia sudah mengelilingi sekolah tiga kali, naik turun, kanan kiri tapi tetap tidak melihat mereka. Semakin cepat mereka jadian semakin bagus, karena pemulihan image makan waktu banyak. Oleh karena itu, acara pencomblangan mereka harus dimulai sekarang.

"Kemana mereka?" Grimmjow muring-muring sendiri. Mata kirinya lebam karena dilempar barang saat mencari mereka di kamar mandi perempuan (dia tidak sadar karena dia asal masuk setiap ruangan).

Grimmjow celingak-celinguk di koridor. Tiba-tiba ada aura dingin muncul. Ulquiorra lewat. Grimmjow tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggeretnya dengan kasar.

"Ulquiorra, kamu tahu di mana mereka?!" tanya Grimmjow dengan tampang angker. Apalagi karena luka lebam, menambah kesan sangar dan mengerikan. Meskipun begitu, Ulquiorra tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Tanya ke empat orang di sana, aku yakin mereka tahu," jawab Ulquiorra datar. Dia lantas meninggalkan Grimmjow yang mangap, seperti biasa. Mungkin ini rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Grimmjow nyambar Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra jawab dingin terus pergi, Grimmjow mangap. Orang-orang aneh.

Lima detik kemudian Grimmjow sadar dari aktivitas mangapnya. Dia lantas melesat ke kelas 3-B untuk menemui geng bokek. Ternyata dia cukup beruntung, di tengah jalan Grimmjow berpapasan dengan empat sekawan tersebut. Grimmjow pun mengendap-endap untuk menguping.

"Kira-kira mereka ngapain yah di dalam?" tanya Ikkaku, bersandar ke tembok.

"Kita doakan semoga cinta akan segera bersemi di antara mereka," ucap Yumichika dramatis. Dia mengeluarkan kaca dan memulai aktivitas dandannya biasa.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengurung mereka di lemari sapu begitu?" Kira terlihat khawatir. Hisagi di sebelahnya menggeleng.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, setiap pulang sekolah lemari sapu itu dibuka oleh petugas pembersih, mereka pasti ditemukan kok," kata Hisagi. "Semoga saja hubungan mereka berkembang di dalam sana."

Tiga kawannya mengangguk.

Dibalik dinding, Grimmjow menyeringai. Ulquiorra benar, mereka berempat bisa diandalkan. Sekarang, Grimmjow tinggal melanjutkan langkah mereka, dan dia tahu pasti apa yang harus dilakukan. Grimmjow beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu, di ruang organisasi sekolah sedang terjadi kebingungan…

"Ada yang melihat Kuchiki?" Ukitake sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus pembimbing OSIS tampak khawatir. "Tadi di kelas dia tidak kelihatan, padahal sebentar lagi ada rapat calon ketua OSIS."

"Benar juga, dari tadi pagi dia menghilang," Kyouraku sensei, guru Fisika. "Rapat sebentar lagi dimulai untuk membahas tentang pencalonan Ketua OSIS."

"Ini sudah molor 15 menit," seorang pemuda berambut bob pirang melirik arlojinya. Dia adalah Hirako Shinji, kandidat ketua OSIS satunya, saingan Rukia. "Kita ada kegiatan lagi habis ini, kalau bisa cepat."

"Uhuk ohoek uhuk uhuk," Ukitake batuknya kumat karena panik. Maklum, selama ini dia sakit-sakitan, apalagi jika dia khawatir maka penyakitnya akan kumat. Kyouraku secara ajaib langsung menyodorkan obatnya.

"Uhuk ohoek, terima kasih," Ukitake meminum obat itu. Dalam sekejap keadaannya membaik. "Aku dan Kyouraku akan mencari Kuchiki, kalian tolong tunggu sebentar."

Hirako dan tim suksesnya mengangguk, walapun dengan seperempat hati. Ukitake dan Kyouraku pergi keluar.

"Kira-kira ke mana dia, dia tidak biasanya begini," gumam Ukitake. Kyouraku mengangguk.

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang menimpa dia," ujar Kyouraku. "Kuchiki bukan tipe pelanggar peraturan."

Ukitake mengangguk. "Aku coba tanya ke anak-anak dulu, mungkin ada yang tahu tentangnya,"dia bertanya ke anak kelas tiga yang lewat, "hei, apa kalian melihat Kuchiki?"

Anak kelas tiga culun itu berkedip-kedip dulu, entah karena genit sedang berpikir. "Saya tidak tahu sensei, tadi terakhir kali saya lihat dia sedang bawa bantal-bantal butut dengan tampang suram tadi pagi," jawab anak kelas tiga itu jujur, mendetail, dan sopan. Contoh anak yang baik.

"Sekitar jam berapa?"

Pemuda culun itu menerawang, "Jam setengah sembilan"

"Sudah satu jam dari sekarang," Ukitake semakin was wes wos khawatir. "Ya sudah, terima kasih," Ukitake beranjak dari tempat itu bersama Kyouraku.

"Aku melihat dia tadi pagi," Grimmjow secara misterius muncul, nyaris membuat Ukitake kumat lagi saking kagetnya. "Dia ada di koridor yang ada ruang sapunya," ungkap Grimmjow dengan maksud tertentu.

"Koridor dengan lemari sapu? Maksudnya yang super sepi dan digosipkan angker itu?" ucap Kyouraku ngeri.

"Ya, mungkin dia… _terjebak_ di situ," tambah Grimmjow dengan muka _psycho_. Uktitake dan Kyouraku langsung pucat seakan Grimmjow baru saja mengatakan bahwa Rukia diculik hantu atau semacamnya.

"Itu saja sensei, cepat ke sana kita nggak mau dia kenapa-napa kan?" Grimmjow pergi dengan sok cool. Ukitake dan Kyouraku berpandang-pandangan.

"Dia barusan tobat?" tanya Kyouraku penasaran karena memang baru kali ini Grimmjow bersikap agak baik. Ukitake hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**Lima menit di koridor sepi alias TKP…**

Ukitake dan Kyouraku celingak-celinguk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Rukia. Wajah mereka tambah pucat.

"Dia tidak ada," kata Ukitake. "Apa benar kata Grimmjow?"

"Coba cek lagi, di sekeliling sekolah tidak ada, tinggal tempat ini," jawab Kyouraku. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju ke lemari sapu berpintu besi di belakang mereka. Dia pun jadi curiga.

"Lihat lemari itu," Kyouraku mendekat mengamati kenopnya. "Kita belum cek di dalam kan?"

Ukitake juga curiga, "Benar, apa mungkin dia di dalam? Pintu ini jarang dibuka."

"Mungkin saja," Kyouraku mengangkat bahunya. "Yosh, coba kita buka," Kyouraku memutar kenopnya. Pintu pun terbuka. Melihat pemandangan di dalam Ukitake dan Kyouraku sedikit terbelalak.

Ichigo dan Rukia tertidur di dalam. Kepala Rukia bersandar di bahu Ichigo sementara tangan Ichigo secara ajaib ada di bahu Rukia. Tubuh mereka bersandar di lemari sapu di belakangnya.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki!" Ukitake terpekik, terus terang kaget melihat pemandangan ajaib tersebut mengingat keduanya selalu tampak bermusuhan.

"Ha?" Ichigo dan Rukia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Mereka samar-samar melihat putih-putih dan berewok-berewok. Tapi yang membuat mereka berwajah horor adalah ketika mereka menyadari posisi mereka.

"Gaaaah!!" baik Ichigo dan Rukia refleks bergeser menjauh satu sama lain, _blushing_, tapi karena sudah mentok tembok maka perpindahan mereka tak begitu berarti.

"Kenapa kalian berdua di sini?" tanya Kyouraku. Ichigo dan Rukia langsung kalang kabut begitu ditanyai.

"Eh… er.. anu," Ichigo blekak-blekuk. Dia mungkin yang paling hebat menghajar orang, tapi dia tidak begitu baik dalam berbohong. Apalagi dengan situasi super gugup seperti ini. Otaknya langsung mampet seketika.

"Kita terjebak di sini saat mengambil sapu!" Rukia langsung bangkit dalam satu detik. "Hari ini kita rencana bersih-bersih untuk programku selanjutnya."

"Program? Maksudmu program ketua OSIS?" Ukitake mengernyit.

"Ya, Ichigo di sini adalah… er… asistenku!" ungkap Rukia tanpa wajah dusta. Ichigo langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan –wadepak- tapi dia tak bisa protes karena Rukia adalah satu-satunya di sini yang pandai membuat alasan.

"Oh begitu," Ukitake dengan mudah tertipu. Guru yang baik memang selalu mudah ditipu. "Oke kalau begitu bawa Kurosaki ke ruang OSIS sekarang, ada rapat mengenai pemilihan OSIS besok, Hirako sudah menunggu di sana."

"Baik, maafkan kami, sensei," Rukia membungkuk-bungkuk. "Ayo Kurosaki, kita ada rapat!" kata Rukia dengan sangat terpaksa, tapi dia bisa menutupinya dengan sempurna karena kemampuan aktingnya lumayan hebat. Ichigo yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga terpaksa menurut. Mereka berempat pun menuju ke ruangan OSIS.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" bisik Ichigo pada Rukia. Ukitake dan Kyouraku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Rukia membalasnya dengan tatapan diam-saja-dan-ikuti.

"Ikuti aku, kita tidak mau terlibat masalah," balas Rukia, berbisik. "Kamu tahu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada dua guru menemukan dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan dalam lemari tertutup? Beruntung saja itu Ukitake dan Kyouraku sensei! Mereka tidak ember."

Ichigo diam saja, menggerutu. Rukia benar, ini bisa menjadi gosip lagi dan –terima kasih tapi dirinya sudah trauma dengan gosip. Ichigo pun mengikuti Rukia dan kedua guru gondrong itu ke ruang OSIS dengan pasrah.

"Oh, satu lagi Kurosaki," Rukia buang muka, _blushing_. "Lupakan kejadian tadi."

Ichigo juga buang muka, sedikit _blushing _tapi sok cool, "Hn."

Sementara itu, dari jauh Grimmjow mengamati mereka. Seringai khasnya melekat di wajahnya.

"Heh, satu kosong Kurosaki."

**-to be continued-**

**Author's note : Update kilat! –g percaya sendiri- baru satu hari dan aku barusan ngetik 2800-an kata! Mau tau kenapa tumbenan saya update cepet? Saya lagi bolos! –dikejar guru- dengan alasan sangat bagus pula… -senyum licik-**

**Oke lah, selamat membaca.. dan tolong, saya sangat butuh review kalian untuk pendapat, saran, kritik, dan lain-lain. Semakin kalian review, saya jadi semakin semangat. Semakin semangat, semakin cepet update! Jadi tolong klik biru-biru di bawah ini… Terima kasih untuk semua reviewers! Kalian keren banget! -ngacungin 4 jempol-  
**


	5. Punishment

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/humor**

**Warnings : AU, OOCness, gaje, jayus. Don't like don't read. Simple?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Scandalous Proposal**

**Chapter 5 : Punishment**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Renji, meneguk coca cola kalengannya. "Apa ada hasil? Dia setuju atau nggak?

Ichigo buang muka, "Sepertinya… nggak," dia mengernyit. "Aku sudah coba bahas, akhirnya kami selalu bicara tentang hal lain, tapi…" Ichigo menunduk seakan kedua sepatu dekilnya adalah hal paling menarik di dunia ini.

"Tapi apa?" Renji semakin penasaran. Bisa dibilang Renji sudah mengenal Ichigo sejak bayi (?) baru kali ini Ichigo berurusan dengan yang namanya 'perempuan' –yah meskipun bukan dalam hal romantis. Meskipun begitu Renji ingin tahu perkembangannya, karena masalah utama Ichigo adalah komunikasi.

"Dia bilang alasannya… karena dia benci anak berandal," ungkap Ichigo. "Dan cara komunikasiku payah hingga dia akan merubahnya dengan cara apapun."

"Uhuk, ohoek," Renji tersedak coca colanya, menyemburkannya ke Ichigo. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Ichigo –kata-kata Rukia- cocok sekali dengan pikirannya barusan. "Dia bilang begitu?!"

Ichigo memasang tampang angker super setelah disemprot Renji dengan hujan coca cola lokal. Dia menyambar sapu tangan yang disodorkan Sado dan mengelap wajah seramnya, "Ya, dia bilang begitu. Memang ada apa?"

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal dari dulu?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba. Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya, tak punya ide kenapa Renji menanyakan hal tersebut. Karena Ichigo tahu bahwa Renji tahu kalau Ichigo 'berkenalan' dengan Rukia waktu kelas satu setelah melempar telur busuk ke wajahnya. Sehabis itu Rukia melempar pisau ke arahnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua saling mengumpat dengan memberi julukan satu sama lain, lalu keduanya tidak terima dan meneriakkan 'NAMAKU [masukkan Kurosaki Ichigo/ Kuchiki Rukia] BODOH/TOLOL (dan umpatan-umpatan lain yang disensor). Sungguh cara yang unik dalam berkenalan.

"Tentu saja nggak!" seru Ichigo. "Kita baru tahu satu sama lain kelas waktu kejadian itu!"

"Ah iya," Renji menggeplak jidatnya sendiri yang bertato, pengganti alisnya. Ibu-ibu banyak yang menanyainya di mana salon tempat dia mendapatkan itu waktu 'alis palsu' sedang ngetren. "Nggak, maksudku kayaknya dia… tahu banget tentang kamu," ungkap Renji. Ichigo mengernyit.

"Bah, nggak mungkin, dia cuma menilai," Ichigo buang muka. "Semua orang tahu kalau aku sulit komunikasi, itu wajar."

"Siapa bilang?" bantah Renji. Ichigo mengiriminya _deathglare_.

"Suit suit, cowok, godain kita dong!" kelompok pemuda kelas satu (yang sekarang dibalut perban di mana-mana lantaran babak belur) kembali memulai aktivitasnya menggoda Ichigo dari ujung taman. Tidak kapok-kapoknya juga mereka, cari mati.

"Populer di antara cowok, eh?" Renji nyengir. Ichigo memungut batu sekepalan tangan dan siap melempar mereka dengan penuh emosi. "Tuh kan, susah komunikasi, tahan dulu!" Renji menahan tangan Ichigo.

"Suit suit! Pegang-pegangan ama si babon! Romaantiiiiiisss!! Grimmjow dilupakan nih yeee!" para pemuda nekat bin edan itu kembali berkomentar. Pandangan Renji langsung berubah.

"Lempar mereka!! Yang banyaaak, batunya yang besaaar!!" Ichigo dan Renji menghujani mereka dengan batu-batu. Bahkan beberapa barang asing seperti kaleng, sandal, sepatu, dompet, tusuk gigi, de el el juga ikut dilempar. Pokoknya mereka menyambar benda apa saja di dekat mereka dan melemparkannya lantaran tersulut emosi. Anak-anak nekat bin edan pun kembali ke pencipta.. eh, ruang UKS, kondisinya mengenaskan.

"Ichigo, hapus gosip abal itu dari muka bumi!" kini Renji yang berapi-api. Mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya sudah terseret dalam berita tak sedap tersebut. "Cepat bujuk Kuchiki supaya dia pulihkan imagemu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi rasanya agak sulit untuk pendekatan lagi setelah kejadian kemarin," Ichigo menerawang ke atas, mencari ide.

Malaikat putih-putih penolong pun datang…

"Kurosaki, kenapa malah di sini? Kamu kan asisten Kuchiki?" Ukitake tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, mengagetkan Ichigo dan Renji lantaran penampilannya putih-putih.

"Eh… apa?" Ichigo berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ukitake. "Asis…ten Kuchiki?"

"Kamu asisten Kuchiki kan? Ayo bantu dia! Dia kerepotan bawa barang dari gudang ke ruang baru," Ukitake menggeret Ichigo. Ichigo baru mengerti sekarang, ini pasti karena alasan buatan kemarin. Ichigo berusaha mencari bantuan argumen dari Renji, tapi Renji malah menatapnya dengan tatapan selamat-berjuang-pulihkan-nama-baik-kita plus dua jempol.

"Eh?!" Ichigo menatap Renji tajam. Tapi Renji malah berdadah-dadah ria. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

Ukitake menggeret Ichigo dari halaman sekolah masuk ke gedung, lalu dari koridor satu ke koridor lain, menuruni tangga demi tangga, menyusuri koridor lagi, masuk ke ruangan dan keluar dengan pintu lain, menyusuri koridor lagi, dan akhirnya berhenti di ruangan yang bau apeknya sudah tercium dari luar.

"Ha?" Ichigo mangap, dia baru tahu ada ruangan seperti ini di sekolah. Pintu ruangan itu besar, tapi kusam. Cat yang melekat padanya sudah terkelupas, menampakkan guratan-guratan kayu tua. Kenopnya sudah karatan, membuat setiap orang ragu untuk menyentuh dan memutarnya. Intinya, ruangan tersebut terlihat… menyeramkan.

"Ini gudang sekolah Kurosaki," ungkap Ukitake, penuh semangat meskipun dia sakit-sakitan. "Kuchiki ada di dalam, katanya dia sedang mencari barang-barang yang masih bisa digunakan, ayo masuk dan bantu dia!" Ukitake mendorong Ichigo. Ichigo masuk dengan dramatis ke dalam, terjengkang. Pintu di belakangnya pun tertutup lagi dengan sempurna. Menambah kesan horor.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" suara sinis nan familiar terdengar. Kuchiki Rukia berdiri di depan Ichigo. Sebuah pita bertuliskan 'Kuchiki Rukia for president' melingkar di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengangkut dus-dus besar, kusam.

"Ha?" Ichigo bangkit. "Ukitake sensei menyeretku ke sini, dia masih beranggapan kalau aku asistenmu," Ichigo menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menghilangkan debu dan ketombe (?) yang menghinggap.

"Bilang saja kau bukan dan keluar dari sini," ucap Rukia ketus. "Kau masih punya urusan menghajar orang lain kan?"

"Heh, apa kamu selalu curiga gitu?" Ichigo nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong ngapain kamu di sini? Ini bukannya gudang?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia sembari meletakkan dua kardus besar di rak. "Jadi kamu benar-benar mau bantu aku di sini? Baguslah kalau begitu, hup!" Rukia mengangkat sebuah kardus besar lagi.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu yang terakhir?" tanya Ichigo. Dia tidak yakin kalau baru mendengar kata 'baguslah' dari Rukia. Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, siap menerima kardus dari Rukia tapi Rukia menampik tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Rukia meletakkan kardus kusam itu di lantai. "Maksudku, kalau kamu bilang kalau kamu sebenarnya bukan asistenku, Ukitake sensei akan curiga. Kemarin dia menemukan kita _berdua_ di lemari sapu."

"Hn," respon Ichigo, mengangkat kardus dan memberikannya ke Rukia. Rukia memberinya _deathglare_ singkat karena nekat membantunya. "Jadi intinya, kamu mau aku jadi asistenmu betulan?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, kembali menaruh kardus-kardus busuk di rak. "Bukan mau, tapi _terpaksa_. Aku yakin kamu nggak mau terkena gosip lagi."

Ichigo mengangguk lalu terdiam.

"Hei."

"Apa?" Rukia menoleh ke Ichigo yang sekarag menunduk ke bawah, terpaku.

"Kamu bilang aku bermasalah dengan cara komunikasiku?" Ichigo mulai memikirkan kata-kata Rukia kemarin, dan juga Renji. "Maka dari itu…," Ichigo buang muka. "Aku… akan berusaha merubahnya," dia sedikit _blushing_.

Rukia tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu, pekerjaanku berkurang satu," dia melirik Ichigo. "Apa yang membuatmu sadar?"

Ichigo masih buang muka, "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Tentu dia tidak mau bilang bahwa sebenarnya yang membuatnya sadar adalah _Rukia_ sendiri-yah memang didukung Renji, tapi yang membuatnya berpikir begitu pertama adalah gadis pendek keras kepala di depannya. Gengsi tingkat maksimum. "Hei, satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Apa kamu akan menarik berita itu?"

Rukia mengernyit. "Itu tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"_Well,_ kemarin kamu bilang tujuanmu merubah cara komunikasi kami, kalau aku sudah berubah berarti semuanya sudah selesai kan?" ujar Ichigo, mencoba meyakinkan Rukia. "Selama aku membantumu jadi ketua OSIS kamu bisa mengamati apa aku sudah berubah atau belum."

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, terdiam sejenak. Dia menghela napas. "Baik, tapi jangan ingkari janjimu, mulai sekarang kita sepakat," Rukia mengulurkan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian Ichigo menjabat tangannya.

"_Deal?"_

"_Deal!"_ jawab Ichigo mantap, senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya. Strategi Renji benar, pendekatan ini berhasil. Kini yang harus dikerjakaannya hanyalah membantu Rukia dalam pemilihan-ketua-OSIS-tidak penting, bukan pekerjaan sulit.

**-xXx-**

"_Courting phase_?" tanya Ikkaku dengan medoknya. "Apa itu? Fase pengadilan?"

"Bukan," Hisagi menggeleng, tangannya mengetikkan kalimat itu di keyboard komputer. "Di sini terjemahannya, fase pacaran."

"Kok bisa?" Ikkaku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang botak. "Nggak ada hubungannya."

"Nggak tahu, salahkan _google translate!_" balas Hisagi. Seperti kejadian di perpustakaan, banyak orang memandang galak mereka, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Tampaknya empat serangkai ini memang terkutuk, tidak di perpustakaan, tidak di ruang komputer. Atau memang mereka berempat saja yang katrok, sampai-sampai tak tahu peraturan utama di tempat-tempat tersebut, jangan berisik.

"Ya sudah, jadi bagaimana?" Kira menjulurkan kepala lebih dekat, mendesak kepala kinclong Ikkaku. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Hisagi mengklik _mouse_nya. "Di sini disebutkan pada fase pacaran –pada tahap awal, dalam arti lain permulaan- adalah fase di mana kedua belah pihak baru memulai hubungannya, jadi masih dalam tahap pengenalan…"

"Langsung saja ke bagian yang harus kita lakukan!" celetuk Ikkaku.

"…jadi di sinilah terjadi komunikasi paling banyak dari kedua belah pihak. Kebanyakan dari mereka berupa kata-kata manis dan perbuatan-perbuatan yang ditujukan untuk menyenangkan pasangannya. Semuanya bertujuan untuk mempererat hubungan," Hisagi berhenti, sementara ketiga sobatnya mangap di tempat.

"Lalu?" Ikkaku tampaknya tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kata-kata dan perbuatan manis… berarti…," Hisagi tampak berpikir keras.

"Gombal," celetuk Kira singkat. Ikkaku, Hisagi, dan Yumichika menoleh ke arahnya perlahan, dan mengangguk.

"Bah, jadi itu?" Ikkaku terhenyak di kursi terdekat. "Kita harus buat Ichigo ngegombal begitu? Nggak mungkin, dia bukan tipe seperti itu."

Yumichika terkekeh dengan santainya, Ikkaku langsung mengirimkan _deathglare_ karena merasa ditertawakan. "Bukan itu maksudnya, poin utama dari ini adalah _mempererat_ hubungan, memberikan kesan sebaik mungkin di mata pasangan, tidak harus dengan cara gombal," Yumichika mengangkat kaca portablenya dan kembali… berkaca.

"Tapi mereka _belum_ jadi pasangan!" ujar Kira frustasi.

"Oleh karena itu kita harus menjadikan mereka pasangan," kata Yumichika santai.

"Kita butuh caranyaaa, ya ampun!!" seru ketiga temannya, frustasi. Kini puluhan mata kembali memandang mereka galak, seakan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk 'diam atau pergi!' meskipun lebih mirip seperti 'diam atau mati!'. Apapun itu, itu langsung membuat empat sekawan beranjak dari laboratorium komputer dengan suram.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kira.

Hisagi berpikir dan berkata, "Kita lihat situasinya dulu, aku yakin Kuchiki Rukia sedang ada di ruang OSIS."

**-xXx-**

**Ruang OSIS pada waktu yang sama…**

"Kuchiki-san! Ah..?" Inoue menerobos masuk, kotak makanan terkutuk ada di tangannya. Di belakangnya, Ishida, Hitsugaya, Hanatarou, dan Hinamori menyembulkan kepalanya. Mereka semua tampak sedikit kaget.

"Inoue, kalian? Ada apa?" Rukia menoleh setelah meletakkan kardus kusam yang baru dibawanya dari gudang sekolah. Sementara itu Ichigo mengernyit, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan curiga yang dilayangkan ke arahnya.

"Er… kenapa Kurosaki-kun ada di sini?" tanya Inoue.

"Ha?" Rukia melirik ke Ichigo yang masih pasang muka angker. "Oh, aku lupa, mulai hari ini dia akan membantuku, jadi dia salah satu anggota tim kita sekarang."

Semuanya mangap kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ku…Kurosaki??" Ishida mendorong kacamatanya, masih tampak tak percaya. "Aku kira… kalian…"

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo ketus. Ishida langsung mengirimkan deathglare ke arahnya.

"Kita sudah sepakat," Rukia menyenggol Ichigo, mencegah _deathglare contest_ antara Ishida-Ichigo. "Tenang saja."

"Hoo begitu," Hitsugaya dengan cueknya maju. "Kita ke sini untuk memberimu proposal kegiatan besok," Hitsugaya meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja.

"Dan masakan buatanku," Inoue dengan ceria juga ikut-ikutan meletakkan kotak makanannya di atas meja. Ekspresi Rukia jadi berubah semi ngeri, beruntung dia bisa menutupinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana dulu, ada banyak pekerjaan lain," Hitsugaya beranjak keluar ruangan. Inoue, Hinamori, dan Hanatarou menunduk dan mengikutinya. Sementara Ishida masih mengirimkan deathglare terakhir sebelum digeret keluar ruangan oleh Inoue, meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo masih dalam keadaan bête.

"Ada urusan apa mereka?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bodoh, mereka tim suksesku sekaligus anggota redaksi majalah sekolah," ujar Rukia. "Paling tidak kamu harus tahu beberapa hal tentang kita."

"Aku baru gabung kelompok kalian hari ini bodoh!" balas Ichigo. Detik kemudian Ichigo roboh dan mengerang kesakitan. Rukia baru saja menendang tulang keringnya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?!" Ichigo mendongak kesal.

"Tendangan," jawab Rukia dengan muka datar, dia kembali mengeluarkan beberapa benda butut dan kusam dari kardus.

"Untuk apa?!"

Rukia menoleh. "Sambutan masuk kelompok kita," dia tersenyum kecil.

"Bah," Ichigo bangkit masih memegangi kakinya. "Itu nggak perlu, pendek."

"…"

---

Sementara itu, Hisagi, Yumichika, Ikkaku, dan Kira mengintip dari luar, berharap akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Ichigo-Rukia sekaligus mengawasi perkembangan mereka.

Hisagi memungut catatan lusuh dari sakunya diantara 'acara dempet-dempetan' antara empat sekawan. Ya, mereka berempat memanjat rak sepatu agar dapat mengintip lewat lubang ventilasi ruang OSIS, padahal lubangnya tidak begitu besar jadi terpaksa mereka berdesakan untuk mengintip.

"Oke, apa ada kata-kata gombal yang diucapkan mereka?" tanya Hisagi. "Kalau ada berarti mungkin progress jatuh cinta sudah dimulai," Hisagi mendesak kepala kinclong Ikkaku, mengintip lebih dalam. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar terbang ke arah mereka dan menghantam dinding dengan keras. Hisagi dan yang lain _sweatdrop_. Mereka mengurunkan niatnya untuk mengintip dan memilih menguping pembicaraan mereka, setidaknya resiko terkena lemparan benda asing jauh lebih kecil.

"APA KAMU BILANG TADI!!?" teriakan murka Rukia terdengar disertai beberapa bunyi bedebam lainnya.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, ADUH!! APA-APAAN KAMU PENDEK!!?" gantian Ichigo yang berteriak. "Idiot, itu sakit!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, strawberry!!"

"Aku bukan strawberry, _pendek!_ Kamu memang pendeeek, pendeeeekk!!"

"CUKUP!!" bunyi dahsyat kembali terdengar plus ada bunyi pecahan kaca juga.

"AAARGH!! KEPALAKU! LIHAT KEPALAKU!! INI BERDARAH!!"

"JANGAN LEMPAR ITU IDIOT!! ITU MAHAL!!"

"KAMU JUGA LEMPAR-LEMPAR!!"

**BRAAK BRUUUK BRAAK BREG PRAANG**

Hisagi dan kawan-kawan masih sweatdrop, dan juga ngeri. Kini, ruangan di belakang mereka sudah seperti – _atau melebihi_ – medan perang. Bunyi-bunyi mengerikan terus terdengar, begitu juga dengan teriakan murka mereka. Kira mengusap dahinya, terlihat frustasi.

"Tidak ada kata-kata gombal," gumam Kira lirih. Yumichika, Ikkaku, dan Hisagi mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bah, kita bahkan nggak bisa mendekat," Ikkaku menggerutu. "Kapan mereka akan berhenti?!"

"Kalau mereka sadar," Yumichika masih sempat-sempatnya ambil kaca dan… berkaca lagi. "Cuma guru yang bisa."

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Hentikan!! Uhuk ohoek ohek hoek," sebuah suara terdengar. Karena diikuti dengan batuk-batuk khas, maka sudah pasti itu suara Ukitake.

"Benar kan," Yumichika tersenyum kemudian kembali bangkit untuk mengintip lewat lubang ventilasi bersama yang lain. Ukitake masih terbatuk-batuk saking syoknya. Wajar, ruangan OSIS sekarang sudah abstrak. Kyouraku menyodorkan obatnya

"Ukitake sensei, Kyouraku sensei!" Ichigo dan Rukia langsung beralih ke posisi siap tegak.

"Aku juga," suara sangar terdengar. Seorang pria tinggi besar berpakaian hitam-hitam masuk. Seringai lebar mengembang di wajah seramnya yang dihiasi luka-luka. Aura ruangan itu mendadak mencekam. Dia adalah Zaraki Kenpachi, salah satu guru yang dikenal paling mengerikan karena gosipnya, sering menyiksa muridnya…

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menciut.

"Heh, mengacaukan ruangan eh?" Kenpachi melirik keadaan ruangan yang dulunya rapi, bersih, kinclong kini lebih parah daripada gudang bekas di belakang sekolah. Lemari-lemari pecah, meja-meja berantakan, kursi-kursi terbalik tak teratur, foto-foto di dinding jatuh bahkan foto kepala sekolah –Yamamoto Genryuusai- bolong di tengah.

"Maafkan kami, Zaraki-sensei!" Rukia menunduk-nunduk. Sementara Ichigo di sebelahnya sudah bercucuran keringat dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Wajar, dari dulu sepertinya Kenpachi suka menyiksa Ichigo. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, bahwa Ichigo sering bolos untuk menghindarinya.

"Mari kita lihat, seberapa berat hukuman kalian?" mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo dengan seringai khasnya. Ichigo merasa kalau jantungnya nyaris copot.

"Kuchiki eh? Calon ketua OSIS baru?" Kenpachi gantian mendekatkan wajahnya e Rukia. Rukia tetap menunduk, namun terlihat jelas kalau dia gugup bin panik.

"Zaraki.. Zaraki…" Ukitake yang sudah agak pulih mendekat ke Kenpachi. "Jangan beri mereka hukuman yang tidak tidak," Ukitake sudah curiga melihat mata Kenpachi yang berkilat-kilat berbahaya.

"Hehe, tenang saja Ukitake, mereka akan baik-baik saja," Kenpachi kini mendekatkan wajah seramnya ke Ukitake. Ukitake batuknya langsung kumat lagi.

"Oke, aku tidak mau hukuman yang merepotkan," Kenpachi berbalik lagi ke Ichigo-Rukia yang gemetar di tempat. "Kalian besok pergi dan beli semua barang-barang yang rusak di sini, ganti semua perabotan di sini, bersihkan sampai bersih, semua dengan uang dan tenaga kalian, tidak ada yang boleh membantu kalian," Kenpachi menyeringai lagi. "Siap?"

"Baik!" jawab Ichigo dan Rukia serempak.

"Heh, kalau begitu sampai besok, aku akan ke sini lagi besok," Kenpachi berbalik ke pintu keluar. "Jangan sampai kalian mati di tengah pekerjaan kalian," dia mengirimkan seringai horor lagi. Ichigo dan Rukia rasanya seperti diteror setan.

Kenpachi keluar ruangan, Ichigo dan Rukia langsung lega. Hukuman besok memang berat tapi itu jauuh lebih baik daripada dicincang hidup-hidup oleh guru psycho seperti dia.

"Hah Kuchiki, Kurosaki, bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Ukitake tidak percaya bahwa golongan anak alim seperti Rukia bisa menghancurkan satu ruangan dalam beberapa menit. Rukia hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf sensei," Rukia menunduk. "Ini semua salah saya."

"Ya sudahlah, jangan ulangi lagi," ceramah Ukitake singkat, padat, jelas. Tidak seperti kebanyakan guru lainnya yang biasanya pidato ke selatan utara tidak jelas. Ukitake dan Kyouraku pun meninggalkan ruangan. Rukia dan Ichigo menghela napas.

Dan _deathglare_ contest berlangsung kembali.

"Calon ketua OSIS Kuchiki Rukia tertangkap basah sedang menghancurkan ruangan OSIS," ujar Ichigo dengan seringai khasnya. Rukia mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ayo bereskan ruangan ini, kita akan beli perabotannya besok siang," Rukia mengambi sapu yang sudah tinggal separuh. Ichigo menghela napas.

Di luar, Hisagi dan kawan-kawan mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Mereka besok belanja pulang sekolah, kita ikuti mereka," bisik Hisagi. Yumichika, Kira, dan Ikkaku mengangguk. "Kita harus buat mereka suka satu sama lain, pertama buat kesan baik satu sama lain."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kira. Hisagi terdiam, berpikir keras.

"Ah entahlah, kita ikuti mereka besok siang! Kalian coba pikirkan caranya di rumah."

Yumichika, Kira, dan Ikkaku saling berpandang-pandangan sesaat. Mereka kemudian mengangguk.

**-xXx-**

Sementara itu, Grimmjow duduk manis di atap sekolah, menyeringai. Dia tidak hanya mendengar percakapan Ichigo-Rukia, tetapi juga semua percakapan dan rencana empat sekawan. Terima kasih untuk alat penyadap suara buatan Ulquiorra, sekarang dia tidak perlu mondar-mandir keliling sekolah untuk mencari target-target tersebut. Apalagi dia agak trauma setelah Grimmjow Fans Club berdiri, anggotanya berisi banci-banci yang siap memangsa Grimmjow hidup-hidup. Belum lagi anak-anak perempuan yang kemarin menghujaninya dengan sepatu dan sandal karena menerobos masuk seenaknya ke kamar mandi perempuan. Mereka masih marah hari ini.

Lupakan itu, sekarang yang dipikirkan Grimmjow adalah rencana besarnya besok. Empat orang udik tersebut boleh saja tidak punya rencana, tapi dia punya. Rencana untuk memberikan 'kesan' bagus satu sama lain, sesuai yang sedang didiskusikan Hisagi dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Ulquiorra yang sedang menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang. Sempat juga dia membuat teh di atap sekolah begini.

"Hajar," senyum setan Grimmjow keluar. Ulquiorra meliriknya, tahu maksudnya.

"Kamu yakin?"

Grimmjow bangkit berdiri. "Heh, mereka cuma orang-orang kecil, itu tidak berarti bagi dia."

Ulquiorra menyeruput tehnya kembali. "Bukan dia, tapi _dia_."

Seringai Grimmjow semakin lebar. "Justru itu rencana utamanya," dirinya bangkit berdiri. "Besok kita ikuti mereka, lihat saja."

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk dengan muka datar.

**-to be continued-**

**Author's Note : wew.. mungkin kalian sudah sadar kalau embel-embel 'UPDATE KILAT' di summary udah hilang, itu tandanya… yah, update lemot lagi –dikejar readers- Saya Senin ada ujian lagi, mohon doanya, dang omen atas chapter ini yang terkesan dipaksakan, waktu saya baca kesannya 'kok cepet amat' gitu. tapi kalau saya ganti ntar tambah ancur, soalnya lagi stress. Gomen, atas chapter yang tidak memuaskan ini…**

**Review please, saya butuh kritik dan saran kalian untuk memperbaiki fic ini… **

**Kalian readers paling baek dan keren sedunia.. –ngerayu- -dilempar sandal-**


End file.
